


Unprofessionally professional

by LesbianDragon_LD, Logee



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Background Relationships, Blindfolds, Boss!Edelgard and Employee!Byleth (sort of), Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Edeleth, F/F, Fluff, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Possessive Sex, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexting, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logee/pseuds/Logee
Summary: When Rhea hires a new cute face for the HR department to help with her team, Edelgard's life changes completely.Crushing hard on her employee Byleth, Edelgard's dull office life gets a bit more fun.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 118
Kudos: 839





	1. First meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, our co-authored fic!  
> Feel free to drop any feedback either here or on twitter, @dragon_lesbian or @ItsLogee!
> 
> Some tags will be added as chapters are added, and some tags were already added before the chapters were added.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Edelgard stopped tapping her fingers for a moment, the sound starting to annoy her in the silence of her office. Everyone had already left the building. Everyone except her.  
And if Edelgard was being honest, she wasn’t sure of why she chose to stay behind at her desk.  
There was no work from the day to finish and no colleagues to talk to.  
But then again, there was no one back at home to go to either.  
All that awaited her was another lonely dinner, another lonely hour of watching Netflix slumped on the sofa as Princess purred on her lap before she got bored and headed to bed. Maybe finally read a really nice book from the dozens of books she still had to finish, or spend some time drawing for practice. Maybe…but unlikely.  
Yet as she got lost in thoughts, Edelgard heard a loud noise outside her office.  
Everyone was supposed to be gone already, and it was still too early for Catherine and Shamir, the night guards, to come in. So armed with the only thing she could find and just for good measure, Edelgard tried to quietly make her way out of her office with an umbrella in hand.  
She opened her door, glancing around the cubicles as she tried to find her unwanted guest.

“Edie, what are you doing?”

As she heard a voice behind her, Edelgard jumped. She quickly turned around, surprised to see it had been Dorothea who was the source of ruckus.

“What am I doing? What the hell are YOU doing? Why haven’t you left yet? And what on earth was that noise? I thought we were being robbed!”

Dorothea couldn’t help laughing, much to Edelgard’s embarrassment.

“Well, don’t mind me! I have a date tonight with the love of my life, and she’s picking me up so I’m still waiting. As for the noise, Lin moved his desk again, and I tripped” as Dorothea explained the situation, she noticed that Edelgard seemed to sigh with annoyance as she relaxed, “but really Edie, you should go home. If you can’t drive we can drop you off at-“

“No, I’m fine, thank you” Edelgard immediately interrupted, quickly retreating back to her office, “have fun on your date. Goodnight and see you tomorrow.”

To Edelgard’s surprise, Dorothea stopped her just before she closed the door.

“Did you hear the news? There’s a new face in the HR department!” Dorothea exclaimed, but Edelgard was too tired and uninterested for this.

“I didn’t, but that’s none of our business-“

Before Edelgard could finish, Dorothea interrupted yet again. She was seriously starting to get on Edelgard’s nerves, to the point where Edelgard wanted desperately to remind her that she was still Dorothea’s boss.

“Oh, but it is our business, Edie! I heard that even though Rhea just hired her, she’s already being tasked with working with our team! I think they’re worried about how poor our performance has been lately, since they sent out the big guns and all.”

Edelgard raised an eyebrow.

“I mean very big guns, Edie. As in, I’m pretty sure this one’s a psychologist or something like that.”

Edelgard sighed. And huffed.

“So Rhea sent us a snob to get us to talk about our feelings? Maybe do some kindergartener group activities and sing together about the power of friendship? I swear, this gets better by the day” Edelgard sarcastically spat, “if she’s anything like Rhea, I think I’m going to jump out of the window from the tenth floor.”

Dorothea merely smiled as she leaned on the door frame.

“You know Edie, even so…I’ve seen some photos and she’s kinda cute. If I didn’t have a girlfriend I’d-“

Before she could finish, Dorothea found herself being pushed out of the office, the office’s door slamming behind her. She did protest, of course, but Edelgard merely ignored her.  
It didn’t take long for Dorothea to get a text and finally head out, and Edelgard waited ten minutes after she heard her leave, just for good measure. When it was finally safe, she finally made her way back to her car, ready to head home.  
As she passed through the main hall, she stopped by the portrait of the CEO Rhea that was flaunted at the entrance. It was a portrait of a reasonable size, right above the main desk adorned with the logo of a crest. And hung on the wall under the portrait, there was a certificate congratulating Rhea Nabate for her magnificent brand of Garreg Mach resorts.  
Edelgard locked eyes with the portrait’s green ones.

“You bitch.”

When she was done muttering under her breath, she resumed her walk, finally reaching her car. But just like a terrible premonition of what was to come, the very next day she arrived at work had been the day she was informed of her scheduled evaluation with Byleth.  
Lysithea, her personal assistant, had been the one who told her when she had brought Edelgard her morning coffee. And Edelgard, of course, had to feign ignorance.

“She wants to see your team first, so you’re only scheduled for Friday” Lysithea told her, as she shuffled the papers in her hand, “still, a bit on short notice if you ask me. Bernadetta’s the first one she wants to interview, much to Bern’s horror. I think she’ll be called in two hours or so.”

“Hold on…” Edelgard let out, sipping on her coffee, “you mean…this Friday? As in, this week, and only two days from now?”

Lysithea nodded.

“Does she really think she can make any sort of decent interviews on eight people in just two to three days? Not that I’m telling her how to do her job, but what even are these interviews?”

Lysithea merely shrugged, and Edelgard knew it was pointless to press on. They both returned to their work, but as she typed away, Edelgard was unable to stop thinking about her interview.  
It wasn’t until the end of the day, as they got ready to leave, that Edelgard met Bernadetta, Petra and Dorothea as the three chatted in Dorothea’s cubicle. Edelgard’s curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to approach her colleagues.

“Hey” Edelgard greeted them, and soon their eyes were on their boss, “I heard from Lysithea that the three of you had evaluations today. How did they go?”

Edelgard expected them to have hated them. Call them stupid, say that they went horribly, tell her that the woman only asked them about how much they loved to work there.  
And yet to her surprise, they all seemed pretty happy with them.  
Even Bernadetta, who was dying from anxiety shortly before she went in.

“It was pleasant. It felt more like she was trying to know us better, really” Petra let out, only for Bernadetta to agree;

“She was really nice. She wanted to know how our days usually went, and how well we got along with each other! As far as HR goes, I think she’s the sweetest one so far!”

“I agree” Dorothea added, “she seemed genuinely interested in working with us. I think you’ll like her, Edie!”

Edelgard did her best to not roll her eyes.  
It was unbelievable how easily charmed those three were.  
Surely she was one of those workers who were all talk and no work, being paid by Rhea to sit around doing nothing but distracting her team.  
Silently, she decided to confront her during her own evaluation, making sure that she knew that she wasn’t there to play around.  
And just like that, Friday soon arrived.  
And before Edelgard had noticed it, she had Lysithea knocking at her office’s door, calling her to tell her that Hubert was done and that the woman wanted to see her.

“Her name is Byleth Eisner, by the way” Lysithea told her as she accompanied Edelgard to Byleth’s office, “I don’t know if you already knew, but since you never asked and all…”

And then, when they finally stopped by a door, Edelgard couldn’t help a comment;

“This is her office? I thought HR were all on the floor below, not on ours.”

“Yeah, that…” Lysithea started, “she asked to use one of our unused offices, so that’d she’d work more closely to the team. I think it has to do with checking up on us or something.”

Edelgard bit her tongue as to not comment on how this supposed Byleth was starting to get on her nerves. They weren’t children who required supervision and this was simply insulting.  
She took a deep breath, as Lysithea left to attend to her own work.  
She knocked on the door.

“It’s unlocked, please enter!” she heard a woman’s voice call out from inside.

‘Of course it’s unlocked, you called me here. I’m not stupid’ Edelgard wanted to reply, but found herself biting her tongue again instead as she entered.

And when she did finally enter, she saw a woman who seemed to be around her age waiting for her at her desk. She was well dressed, but her hair was messy and dyed of a teal color that matched her deep blue eyes. It certainly wasn’t what Edelgard expected, that was for sure.

“Hi! I’m Byleth! Byleth Eisner!” the woman excitedly told her, as she got up and extended a hand for Edelgard to shake. Her voice seemed excited, but her face was almost stoic apart from a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes. She was definitely odd.

“Edelgard Von Hresvelg” Edelgard simply yet firmly replied, as she shook Byleth’s hand in the most formal and polite way possible.

“My, you have a strong grip, don’t you?” Byleth commented once they let go, much to Edelgard’s surprise. Didn’t this woman know how to behave professionally? Now she was getting on Edelgard’s nerves and Edelgard actually had a legitimate reason for such.

Edelgard didn’t reply, merely sitting down in the chair in front of Byleth’s desk as Byleth sat on hers. She tried her best to intimidate Byleth, her face as stern as Edelgard could manage. Still, Byleth seemed unfazed. Actually, she seemed to not even notice.

“I think I should start by mentioning that this isn’t an assessment of your performance. And this isn’t anything like a job interview. It’s just so that I can know the whole team better, so that I can know how to help you out. So you can just tell me about yourself, and tell me about your work, and I’ll do the rest!”

Of course she would say that. Edelgard could almost laugh at how predictable these guys were, trying to butter up colleagues so they could catch them gossiping, hear their complaints and complain to Rhea instead of actually helping, so that the boss had a reason to fire them all.  
But Edelgard was smarter, she wasn’t going to let a smartass psychologist get the best of her and-

“You don’t believe me, do you?”

Byleth’s words snapped her back to reality.

“Excuse me?”

“I said that you don’t believe me, that you don’t believe I’ll help” Byleth repeated, “because of course you don’t. You think that my job is useless and that I’m just here to be the one people complain to and/or bring their absence justifications to, instead of walking all the way to the HR department.”

As Edelgard’s cheeks turned ever so slightly red, Byleth smiled an infuriatingly sweet smile.

“This is my first real job on the field, but not the first time I’ve heard such things. But I guarantee that my position isn’t useless, regardless of what people may assume. And I’ll prove it to you in the next weeks, as we work together.”

Edelgard couldn’t help a smile. At least this one was different, and nothing at all like Rhea. She had a certain cockiness and confidence to her, traits that Edelgard hated to admit that she liked to see.

“You know…I admit, you’ve got me interested. You’re not what I expected. I think I like you, Eisner” Edelgard let out, and Byleth couldn’t help a smile of her own.

“I think I like you as well, Von Hresvelg. This may be the most interesting interview so far…”

“Flattery will get you nowhere” Edelgard immediately spat out, starting to regret her previous praise of Byleth.

Until Byleth spoke again.

“Oh, believe me, I know. And now that you’ve had a taste of your own medicine, I think you realized that ‘liking me’ won’t let you get away without talking to me. So we’re ready to start our interview!” Byleth let out, and Edelgard couldn’t believe that this woman had surprised her yet again.

She sure was cocky and absolutely unprofessional. But interesting, Edelgard hated to admit.  
And cute.  
Very cute.  
And Edelgard mentally slapped herself for thinking that way. Damned Dorothea and her crude mouth, planting impure ideas on her brain even when she wasn’t present.  
Edelgard pushed those thoughts aside, focusing instead on her interview.  
She told Byleth everything she asked her about her work and their team’s dynamics, and even told her a bit about herself. But only a tiny bit such as basic information and Byleth decided not to press on.  
And then Edelgard had been released from their meeting, still incredulous that it wasn’t as bad as she had thought.  
Edelgard made her way back to her office, as there were still a couple of hours before it was time to head back home and she still had work to do. As she sat down at her desk though, thoughts about the meeting she had just had with Byleth refused to leave her head.  
Dorothea was right, Byleth was cute.  
But she seemed like she’d be a brat in bed.  
A cute, submissive brat… or maybe just someone who turned into a shy and submissive play thing when someone pressed her right buttons…or maybe a switch, who could one moment be under her begging for more as in the next she could be making a mess out of-  
Goddamn it all, those thoughts again.  
Edelgard hadn’t even noticed how hard she was biting down on her pen, accidentally destroying the pen’s cap with her teeth.  
She felt so aroused and frustrated that it was almost unbearable.  
She couldn’t stop thinking about Byleth and how she wanted to take her in various ways.  
She could feel her wetness pooling around on her sex, and as her heart pounded on her chest, she glanced at her door.  
She was going to do this.  
She was actually going to do this.  
And oh how Edelgard hated herself for it, and it only made her want it more and more.  
Unable to resist another moment, she got up. She locked her door. She sat down at her desk again. And she unzipped her pants as her mind screamed internally that this was depraved and wrong.  
But Edelgard needed it.  
She slid her pants down, her panties following. And her fingers brushed against her wet sex, running over her labia and activating all her sensitive nerves.  
As she reclined on her chair, she threw her head back. And her fingers entered her, and moved inside her.  
And her face burned red as she remembered the meeting with Byleth while she pleasured herself.

“Flattery will get you nowhere” she remembered telling Byleth.

“I know. But you’re beautiful, Edelgard” she imagined Byleth told her, before she imagined Byleth taking her suit off, “so very beautiful…”

Then, she imagined Byleth remove her shirt as well, revealing the well endowed breasts she hid under those clothes. And she imagined herself getting up from her chair, rounding the desk to meet Byleth. She imagined herself reaching behind Byleth’s back to remove her bra as she kissed Byleth, the taller woman lowering her head to meet her as Byleth moaned into their kiss.

“Such a cute and needy thing…” she would purr, making Byleth an embarrassed mess, “how about you bend over on the desk for your new boss, hm?”

And Byleth, of course, would bend down. And Edelgard would uncover her sex, Byleth’s pants and panties pooling around her ankles as Edelgard lowered them.  
Edelgard would find her desperately wet, and order Byleth to beg for her to touch her.

“Please…Edelgard…touch me…” she’d sweetly sing, her moans music to Edelgard’s ears.

And Edelgard would move her fingers around, teasing Byleth’s clit as she played with her.

“You’re so cute, I should take you home and fill you with my strap…” Edelgard purred, in between Byleth’s desperate moans, “but if you’re a good girl and whine louder, my fingers will do the trick just as nicely.”

“Edelgard!” Byleth would cry out as Edelgard pushed two fingers inside her wet entrance.

“That’s right…moan my name. Moan it louder!” she would order her, as she fucked Byleth.

“Edelgard…Edelgard…oh my God, Edelgard!”

“Y-yes…yes…” Edelgard softly chanted as she fantasized, her fingers pumping in and out of her wet sex.

“Edelgard?”

Shit. Shit shit shit.  
Edelgard immediately stopped masturbating, as she had heard Lysithea call her from the other side of the door.

“Are you ok in there? Why did you lock yourself in? Should I get someone?”

“N-no, I’m fine!” Edelgard called out, trying her best so that her voice didn’t sound shaky as she desperately searched her desk’s drawers for some Kleenex. When she found them, she started cleaning her fingers, her sex and her legs from the wetness that covered her, “I’ll be there in a minute! The door gets stuck from inside sometimes!”

When she was somewhat decently presentable, she rushed to the door, opening it for Lysithea.

“Are you sure it was stuck, it seemed like you unlocked it…” Lysithea started, before she took a good look at Edelgard, “oh my God, are you alright? You’re all red, you look like hell.”

“Yeah I…I fell” Edelgard desperately lied.

“Oh. Are you ok?” Lysithea asked, concerned, and Edelgard nodded.

“I just tripped…on my desk. I moved it and had a little accident. Anyway, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong” Lysithea confessed, “I just wanted to know how that interview went for you. Do you think you did well? What are your thoughts on Byleth.”

“Yeah, I did well. But I have a lot of work to go through so if it could wait…”

“Oh, sure, sure. Talk to you later, boss!” Lysithea excused herself, and as soon as she left, Edelgard closed the door, sliding down to sit on the floor as she sighed with frustration. And guilt. And regret.

“What the fuck has gotten into you, Edelgard?” she sighed to herself.

Working with Byleth wouldn’t be easy after this…


	2. Dinner party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Finally starting the real edeleth' - the chapter.

When Edelgard arrived at work Monday morning, she was surprised to see she wasn’t the first one to arrive to their floor. What surprised her most, however, was seeing Byleth’s office with its door fully open, as she passed it. And surely enough Byleth was already inside, buried underneath piles of documents, folders and books.

“Hey, uh...what are these?” Edelgard carefully asked Byleth, as she picked up a rather heavy book that was nearest. 

The cover read something along the line of group dynamics, but Edelgard’s attention quickly turned to another target when she sensed Byleth jolt up, hearing her voice;

“It’s for my work. I didn’t even see you come in, sorry.”

And then that teal haired head went back to her files.  
Edelgard hadn’t really noticed it before, but Byleth wore reading glasses.  
She looked pretty cute in them.  
And now Edelgard could almost punch herself in the face as soon as the thoughts from her fantasies returned. She had been haunted by these thoughts all weekend, why couldn’t she get a break?  
She focused on inquiring Byleth instead.

“So...are you going to explain your work to me? I do believe I’m still your superior here, regardless of what Ms. Nabate might-”

“Oh, Rhea told me nothing of sorts, don’t worry!” Byleth interrupted, without lifting her eyes from the pages she was reading, “you’ll see my work once the team arrives. They are group exercises only.”

Oh Lord, the nerve of this woman.  
But as much annoyed as Edelgard was, she couldn’t help focusing on the tiniest little detail: ‘Rhea.’ She called her ‘Rhea.’ Sure, they all called her Rhea, but they have worked for her for around three years now. Surely this woman, no matter how aloof, cocky and extravagant, would never in a million years call her multimillionaire boss who just hired her by her first name unless they had some sort of history together. Right?  
But Byleth seemed too young to be a friend of Rhea, and if Byleth had been family, Rhea would have made sure everyone knew.  
The gears in Edelgard’s head started to turn and think until she heard Caspar’s shout down the hallway.  
She sticked her head out of the door, only to see the man laugh and cry out in joy as he wrapped his arms around a very tired Linhardt.

“WE WON! WE WON! WE WON THE CUP, LIN!” the man with dyed blue hair desperately shouted, as Linhardt seemed to be bored beyond his mind.

“You didn’t win anything, Caspar. You saw a game and the team you rooted for happened to win, no need to act like a madman over it.”

“Pay him no mind, Linhardt’s just mad the Bishops didn’t win!” Petra laughed, and Ferdinand couldn’t help shouting an annoying “RED HAWKS, LIN!” just to get Linhardt more irked.

“No need to act as children, some of us are more interested in working as we should” Hubert glared at the group, as he moved to sit down at his desk and turn his PC on.

Ferdinand made a comment about Hubert not needing to get grumpy, as he would make it up to him for mocking his favourite team losing yet again. Dorothea sneaked behind them on her way to her desk, whistling to tease the two boyfriends as Hubert’s face burned red and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Bernadetta and Lysithea arrived shortly after, happily chatting to one another as they brought them all coffee from the nearest café.  
For a moment, Edelgard merely stared at her co-workers as they arrived and moved to their desks. They seemed happy. Her friends seemed happy.

“Seems they had fun last night” Byleth lazily commented as she stood right behind Edelgard, and Edelgard immediately jumped at the unexpected sound. She hadn’t even noticed Byleth leave her desk, as she seemed in a trance with her work only minutes before.

“Weren’t you invited?” Byleth innocently asked, and something stinged inside Edelgard’s heart. But it wasn’t annoyance at Byleth’s unprofessionalism when speaking to her, for once. No, this time it was something different. A strange type of loneliness and sadness.

“I was. Hubert invited me, I just...I just don’t care for sports, that’s all” Edelgard replied, and she could swear that Byleth’s eyes were piercing her soul.

“You could have gone, still” was all that Byleth could tell her, before Dorothea suddenly spotted them from the other side of the room.

“Ed-boss! Ms. Eisner!” Dorothea happily greeted them as she approached, and Edelgard immediately regretted ever stepping foot inside Byleth’s office as everyone’s eyes were suddenly on her “do the two of you have anything in store for us?”

Edelgard was quick to reply;

“No.”

“Yes!” Byleth exclaimed, over Edelgard’s voice, “I have our plans ready, now that the whole team is present.”

They all seemed surprised at this, Edelgard more than any of the team’s members. But there wasn’t time to react as Byleth motioned for them to follow her into the conference room.  
Surprisingly, Edelgard didn’t oppose.  
She was curious to see what Byleth was capable of, after all.  
And surprise them Byleth did.  
As soon as they stepped inside the room for their meeting, Byleth opened a powerpoint presentation on her laptop.  
It was an odd choice for a group meeting, but nothing too extraordinary.  
That was, until Byleth opened her her mouth to speak;

“I talked to each and everyone of you here” Byleth started, her eyes scanning around the room to meet theirs as everyone sat down at the table, “and I think I’ve gathered enough to know why your team work isn’t the best. I asked everyone to talk about their colleagues, and I gathered the biggest complaints on each of you.”

There were quiet murmurs and skeptic looks around the whole room. Edelgard herself seemed to have a strange expression on her face, a mix of surprise and annoyance that distorted into an intimidating glare as her team kept whispering among themselves.  
But Byleth didn’t seem to care.  
So with a press of a button, she changed slides.

“Bernadetta” Byleth stated, as the slide displayed Bernadetta’s name and a few less than nice adjectives regarding her shyness. Bernadetta merely shrieked upon seeing it and hearing her name being called.

“You’re too shy. You can’t handle talking to clients so you send them to your colleagues instead of facing them, because you can’t communicate with them” Byleth simply stated, before she turned to the next slide.

“Caspar” Byleth called out, and the next slide was similar to Bernadetta’s but with a different kind of set of adjectives, “you’re too loud and distracting. You don’t respect personal space and you want to stand out in group work, but you often end up standing out for being obnoxious rather than being good.”

Caspar’s face turned a red color that could only clash against his dyed blue hair.

“Petra” Byleth called out, once she changed the slide again to Petra’s respective one, “you’re too direct. Clients and co-workers complain that you’re too serious and intimidating, even during ‘lighter’ situations, to the point that you make them nervous.”

As Petra glared slightly at Byleth, Byleth changed slides yet again.

“Linhardt. You’re too lazy. You never finish work on time, to the point your colleagues can’t trust you with tasks that have a time limit.”

Linhardt merely yawned, and Byleth moved on to the next slide;

“Dorothea” Byleth started, and Dorothea seemed to be confused to see her name there, “you worry too much about work, and it makes your co-workers feel uneasy and even more stressed out.”

“Ferdinand” Byleth called as another slide was shown, and Ferdinand made a comment about how he was absolutely flawless and employee of the month for several years before Byleth interrupted, “you’re too full of yourself. You’re a pain to deal with during group projects, as you try too hard to dominate the group rather than to lead it, while disregarding other opinions even if you don’t do it on purpose.”

Another slide changed.

“Hubert. You’re scary. That’s literally it. Everyone is afraid to talk to you because you look like you’ll murder them in their sleep. And you don’t listen to anyone but your boss.”

Byleth’s eyes quickly met Edelgard's upon mentioning her, but she was quick to avoid her gaze. Hubert merely glared at Byleth, with a glare that would be deadly if looks could kill.

“Lysithea” Byleth called out, catching the assistant off-guard, “you explode too easily. When anything goes wrong, you’re the first one to lose it.”

There was a final click, for one final slide.

“Edelgard” Byleth finally called, and suddenly everyone’s gaze darted from Byleth to Edelgard, as the two women stared at each other, “you’re unapproachable.”

There was a brief minute of silence before everyone started protesting.  
“I’m not like that!” and “this is ridiculous, you’re just mocking us!” were thrown around, before Byleth lifted one hand to gesture for them to shush. Edelgard remained silent the whole time, her eyes never leaving Byleth’s, but her colleagues did eventually stop talking. And silence fell over them again.

“If anyone wants to correct me, be free to do so. But you can only talk about what I said about one of your colleagues, and not about what I said about you yourself.”

There was an awkward silence, as no one dared to talk anymore.  
Until Edelgard decided she had had enough of this woman;

“You could lose your job for this.”

Everyone’s heads turned to Edelgard, and then back to Byleth.

“I could, yes. But I’m right.”

Before Edelgard could reply, Byleth continued.

“You have flaws. This isn’t an insult, and this isn’t a lie. But flaws can be improved and that’s my job to help you with. My methods are different from others who do the same job, but the only difference is that they find ways to butter this up while I don’t. I want us all to be on equal grounds, so you can understand the work that needs to be done straight away.”

No one dared to utter a single word as they all reflected on what Byleth had just said. Edelgard was ready to try again though, still not convinced, but Byleth interrupted yet again.

“And of course, I have a solution. We start today after 4PM, as Ms. Nabate has allowed for an hour to be dedicated to my work for each day of the week. Be ready for class.”

With that, Byleth closed her laptop and left, holding it under her arm on her way out.  
Everyone else merely stared ahead dumbfounded as to what on earth had happened, and wondering what on earth Byleth meant by ‘classes.’  
And yet they didn’t have to wait for long to find out, as when they arrived to the same room at 4PM, Byleth was ready to give them a lecture on communication skills and strategies to deal with people.  
The classes were...something else.  
She was a great teacher. They actually improved skills when they learned from her.  
Her lectures were slightly painful to focus on for Edelgard though (and Edelgard didn’t even want to think hard about the very wrong implications of her dreams about her crush being her ‘teacher’ as they all listened to her lectures), but she had to admit that they seemed to be more than a waste of time.  
And as they practised and attended the lectures, Edelgard could see Bernadetta slowly improve her biggest flaw. By the second week, Bernadetta had finally faced her first client through the whole complaint call. She was nervous at first, but as Byleth and the rest of the team encouraged her, she made it to the end of the call in one piece. And with a satisfied caller, as well.  
They all cheered her on as she hung up the phone, Dorothea hugging her tightly as Bernadetta was so happy and proud of herself that she couldn’t contain happy tears. Byleth shook her hand, smiling broadly as Bernadetta thanked her.  
And Edelgard could only stare at them from the distance, with Hubert being the only company she kept as everyone else surrounded Bernadetta.

“It seems like she’s somewhat effective. I had my doubts, and I still do, but it’s working so far” Hubert commented, and Edelgard could only nod.

“Surely seems that way” Edelgard replied, “I can’t say she has disappointed.”

“Yet” Hubert added, but fell silent when he saw Byleth approach.

“We’re celebrating tonight” Byleth let out, as she stepped in the middle of them, “I assume we’re all going, yourselves included? It’s important to celebrate victories, as a team.”

Edelgard was ready to excuse herself and lie about her plans when Dorothea stepped in;

“Of course you’re coming! You have to! Edie,I’m picking you up to make sure you don’t run away!”

Edelgard sighed, knowing it was pointless to avoid it as it was pointless to tell Dorothea to act professionally with her when they were at work.  
She said yes.  
One dinner couldn’t hurt, right?  
Wrong.  
Oh so very wrong.  
And it started the Friday night of their dinner, as she left her home to hop into Dorothea’s car. She could have driven her own there, but her friend insisted she needed ‘supervision.' And after getting tired of receiving a spam of texts, Edelgard gave up and accepted the ride.  
Edelgard had prepared herself, though. She dressed quite simply, her hair down as she wore a nice red shirt and black pants, wearing heels.  
But the simple nature of her outfit didn’t save her from Dorothea.

“Oh, Edie, you naughty girl!” Dorothea teased as Edelgard stepped into her car, her cheeks flushed, “red suits you perfectly! I’m sure Ms. Eisner will love it!”

“Dorothea, please stop or I’ll jump out of the car and go back to bed.”

Dorothea merely laughed as she drove them to the restaurant. And Edelgard didn’t say much on their trip there, embarrassed beyond belief.  
They arrived with no incident, and everyone else seemed to be there waiting for them already.  
Edelgard cursed herself when she noticed that everyone looked rather casual, apart from her. And she cursed herself even more when she saw that, from the only two spots they left available for them, Dorothea made her way to sit down next to Petra, forcing Edelgard to take the seat between her and Byleth.  
She tried her best not to turn red as she sat down next to Byleth.

“I’m glad you could come” Byleth told her in a private whisper, “you look beautiful.”

Edelgard thanked her, knowing that her words were only meant to be polite and not flirty. But her mind still screamed in agony to behave herself. She drank a bit, trying desperately to forget her depraved thoughts that popped into her head every time she discreetly glanced at Byleth’s ‘slightly too open and revealing’ shirt. At one point she almost gagged on her drink, and Dorothea laughed as everyone asked her if she was okay.  
Other than that, the dinner went pretty well. They all raised their glasses to Bernadetta, who was the happiest they had ever seen her, and to Byleth, who was slowly capturing their hearts and winning their respect as she had just started to help and was already giving them results.  
As the dinner ended, so did everyone split the bill and started to leave.  
Lysithea was the first to leave, as she was still going to visit her parents for the weekend and didn’t want to arrive too late. Bernadetta left with Petra, who was her ride home. Caspar and Linhardt followed soon, as they had agreed on watching a movie together. Ferdinand and Hubert tried to stay for a while longer, as Hubert didn’t want to leave before Edelgard was home safe. But Dorothea promised him to take good care of her, much to Edelgard’s embarrassment, so Hubert finally allowed himself and his boyfriend to retire for the night, driving back to their house.  
That left Dorothea, Edelgard and Byleth together.  
They happily chatted away, talking about their lives and hobbies. Until Dorothea got a call.  
She excused herself from the table, heading outside to take the call.  
Byleth and Edelgard could see her through the huge windows of the restaurant, as Dorothea seemed to get distressed. When she came back inside, Edelgard and Byleth finally understood her behaviour.

“Edie, I have an emergency! It’s you know who! My love burned down the kitchen while trying to cook and I have to go asap!” Dorothea told them, the anxiety for her girlfriend’s disaster only growing with each passing minute.

“I understand, of course! I’ll take a cab, don’t worry!” Edelgard was quick to reply, but Dorothea shrieked.

“A cab? Honey, no! Hubert would murder me if he found out! I’ll take you with me and you can sleep on the couch and I’ll promise I’ll make it up to you for-”

“I can take you” Byleth interrupted, and both women stared dumbfounded at her.

“N-No, that won’t be necessary!” Edelgard desperately tried to insist, but Byleth was firm.

“I came in my car, it won’t be any trouble at all. I’ll take you.”

Before Edelgard could deny her offer, Dorothea was quick to thank Byleth as she rushed out the door, “text me when you guys each get home! Drive safe!”

And with that, Dorothea was gone.  
And Edelgard was dying inside.

“Should we leave as well?” Byleth finally asked after a moment of awkward silence, and Edelgard could only nod.

They left, and got inside Byleth’s car. The drive to Edelgard’s house was painfully long, as they exchanged few words on their way there.  
When they arrived at Edelgard’s driveway, they noticed it was very late. And Edelgard still wanted to make it up to Byleth by thanking her in some way. The least she could do was to be polite, right?

“Hey, do you want to come in? Can I offer you some tea or anything like that?” Edelgard asked her, as she tried to hide her embarrassment.

To her surprise, Byleth accepted.

“I’ll take you up on that offer, I’m a bit thirsty.”

Edelgard couldn’t tell if that was a flirty joke or an innocent comment, as it was hard to tell with Byleth and her crush might have had something to do with it. She got out to open her gate, letting Byleth park her car inside and in front of her garage.  
Edelgard’s house was...more like a sample of a mansion, really.  
It was big and modern, but somehow Byleth had already expected something like it from her boss.  
They headed inside, and Edelgard guided Byleth to wait in her lounge room as she moved to brew some bergamot tea in her kitchen. Byleth sat on a big and comfy couch, and she smiled when a cute persian white cat meowed to greet her before it jumped on Byleth’s lap.  
When Edelgard came back holding two cups of tea, she couldn’t help laughing at the sight of Byleth playing with her cat.  
She moved to sit next to Byleth, and Princess jumped to her owner’s lap instead as soon as she did.

“She’s very cute” Byleth smiled.

“Not as cute as you” Edelgard let out, before she realized what she had said. Out loud.

Edelgard paled as Byleth stared back at her.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that!” Edelgard panicked, “that was weird, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I don’t know why I said it like that, I’m deeply sorry I-”

Byleth placed a finger on her lips, shushing Edelgard.

“Edelgard...can I kiss you?”

Fuck.


	3. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very nsfw smut ahead, beware.

Edelgard was sure she was close to to having a stroke.  
Well, maybe not a stroke.  
But a very strange panic attack as she heard Byleth ask if she could kiss her.  
She couldn’t even reply as she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.  
Byleth, however, seemed calm and composed as she waited for an answer.  
And now Edelgard was sure that this beautiful nuisance of a woman was pulling her leg.

“Did you just-”

“Can I kiss you?” Byleth asked again, interrupting Edelgard as she leaned even closer to her boss.

Oh.  
Maybe Byleth wasn’t pulling her leg after all.  
As Byleth leaned in, Edelgard set the two cups of tea she was still holding on the near coffee table. And immediately she turned back to Byleth, her hands moving to cup Byleth’s face as she awkwardly brushed her lips against Byleth’s.  
She pulled away almost immediately, trying to evaluate Byleth’s reaction.  
But as she saw Byleth’s stoic face, her regret immediately settled in as she started to assume she had misheard or misinterpreted Byleth’s words. Her fear of having fucked up big time started to rise, the thoughts of losing her job over this little stunt starting to kick in...until she felt Byleth’s hands pull on her waist, bringing her closer to her as Edelgard yelped in surprise.  
And Byleth kissed her.  
It was rough, rougher than what Edelgard had ever dreamt of.  
She assumed Byleth would be shy and gentle for one reason or another, but she definitely wasn’t complaining at Byleth’s eagerness to devour her as Byleth pushed her down on the couch.  
But as Byleth’s mouth moved from her lips to Edelgard’s neck, eager to give love bites as her hands started to explore under Edelgard’s shirt, Edelgard started feeling a little too...ignored.

“Hey. Hey!” Edelgard called out to get Byleth’s attention, her hands grabbing Byleth’s shoulders to pull her away from her when Byleth seemed to ignore her, being too focused on pleasing Edelgard’s body.

Byleth stopped when she noticed it, shooting Edelgard confused puppy dog eyes.  
Edelgard cursed herself for finding it cute before she spoke again;

“First, bed. Second, I’m...I’m not a bottom!” Edelgard huffed, her cheeks red and Byleth couldn’t help burst out laughing.

“You’ve got to be kidding me! I was sure you were the cold type who likes to control everyone in office but be controlled in bed! I mean, you’re what? 5’1?”

“I’m 5’2!” Edelgard desperately huffed, offended that Byleth was still laughing, “but that doesn’t matter! I never bottomed for anyone, and you can be sure that a cocky brat won’t be my first!” 

As Edelgard glared slightly, Byleth smiled.

“Fine by me, boss” Byleth finally let out, as she moved to get up from the couch.

Edelgard could think of a few replies to shoot at her with, but before she could utter them she saw Byleth extend her a hand to help her up. Edelgard took the opportunity to take it, but instead of following Byleth out of the couch she pulled Byleth back in. Before Byleth could process what was happening, she found herself being pinned down on the couch, Edelgard looming over her with a proud grin. Who knew Edelgard was this strong?

“I warned you” Edelgard purred, before her hands were hastily undressing Byleth.

“You said you wanted to head to bed” Byleth protested, receiving a playful but harmless bite on her shoulder in return.

“Oh, I do want to go to bed, but I didn’t say I wanted to do it now, did I?” Edelgard teased, her fingers now running over the newly exposed skin of Byleth’s well toned abs before they slid under Byleth’s bra.

Byleth squirmed slightly when Edelgard pulled her bra up, exposing her breasts to the cold air of the night. Edelgard then started to explore, one hand fondling a breast as she tried to get a reaction out of Byleth. The other hand travelled down to Byleth’s pants, unzipping them and her fingers moving to slip inside Byleth’s panties.  
When Byleth finally let out a pleased moan at Edelgard’s ministrations, Edelgard bent down to leave a trail of love bites and marks on Byleth’s chest, as her fingers brushed against Byleth’s labia.

“You’ve been getting on my nerves ever since we met” Edelgard groaned against Byleth’s skin, in between gentle kisses and rough bites as Byleth whined and moaned, “do you know how aroused you made me on so many of our encounters? How desperate I was to make you scream my name?”

As Edelgard spoke those last words, she finally slipped two fingers inside Byleth, much to Byleth’s pleasure.

“Now that I finally have you, I’m going to fuck you all night” Edelgard warned her, as she kept fingering Byleth while her mouth moved close to Byleth’s ear.

“Do you want that, Eisner? Do you want your boss to fuck you all night until you can’t even walk straight?” Edelgard whispered in Byleth’s ear, and Byleth lost it when she added another finger as she whispered those sweet and depraved words to her.

On instinct, Byleth’s arms wrapped around Edelgard’s neck, pulling her closer.  
As her walls clenched against Edelgard’s fingers, Byleth cried out a shaky “yes” as she came. Only to, as she recovered, feel Edelgard lovingly kiss her cheek as she took her fingers out; 

“Good girl, Eisner.”

“Good work, Von Hresvelg.”

Edelgard was surprised at Byleth’s tease, as the woman underneath smiled proudly even in her debauched state.

“You’re difficult, aren’t you?” Edelgard sighed.

“I’m not like your other girls” Byleth teased yet again, “now was that all or are you going to fulfill your promise of taking me to your bed and fucking me ‘til morning?”

This woman was insufferable as she was unable to resist.  
Defeated, Edelgard finally pulled away, helping Byleth out of the couch. But as soon as Byleth rose, they were kissing and groping again, unable to keep their hands off of each other. It took Edelgard all the emotional strength she could muster not to throw Byleth back on the couch so she could take her there again. Instead, she pulled away from Byleth’s mouth, reaching behind her back to help her undo her bra. Once that was taken care of, Edelgard guided a semi naked Byleth to her bedroom with urgency.  
Once they arrived and Edelgard opened the door, Byleth was quick to pounce on her, ready to assault Edelgard’s neck again. But as Byleth’s hands moved to unbutton Edelgard’s shirt, Byleth felt Edelgard hold her wrists to stop her;

“No. The shirt stays on.”

Edelgard’s voice no longer sounded playful or aroused, sounding instead very serious and with a small hint of sadness. Byleth decided it was best not to question it, and apologized before agreeing with Edelgard’s terms.

“You...you have nothing to be sorry for” Edelgard softly let out, slightly embarrassed once she heard Byleth’s apology, “let’s just forget about it and keep going, and the shirt stays on, okay?”

Byleth leaned in to plant a gentle kiss on Edelgard’s lips as her hands moved away from Edelgard’s shirt. When she pulled away, she whispered a quiet “okay” that caught Edelgard off-guard. She hadn’t expected Byleth to understand because no one ever understood. They always pressed on and insisted on it, sometimes even ruining the whole night.  
But Byleth was different.  
As stubborn and infuriating as she may be sometimes, she had been the first one to be different when it came to that particular problem for Edelgard.  
She was kind, gentle, and she understood. And that made Edelgard feel a small spark of something she hadn’t felt in a long time.  
Edelgard’s moment was, however, interrupted when she caught sight of Byleth removing her clothes, stripping to be fully naked.  
Oh and what a sight that was.  
Edelgard had seen her breasts just moments before, and had already touched Byleth’s wet sex...but it still didn’t take the awe from the woman upon setting her eyes on Byleth’s fully naked form.  
She was just...well, beautiful really.  
But before Edelgard could react, Byleth was on her knees in front of her.  
And Edelgard’s face burned red.

“Look, Byleth, you don’t really have to...if you don’t want to I…”

“It’s alright, trust me” Byleth interrupted, and Edelgard quickly shushed, “can I pull your pants down?”

Edelgard was again surprised at Byleth’s behavior. No one had ever been this careful with her before. But then again, Edelgard’s sexual encounters with others so far had been few and had always been purely physical ways to relieve her stress. But this was starting to be different and suddenly Edelgard Von Hresvelg was feeling nervous about sex in the first time for a long time in her life.

“Y-you can” Edelgard finally replied, once she snapped out of her daze, “you don’t need to treat me like this, it’s just the shirt and nothing more.”

Byleth silently nodded as she looked up at Edelgard, and Edelgard was quick to dart her eyes away from Byleth’s gaze, still embarrassed even though she wasn’t absolutely sure of why she was reacting like this. This had never happened to her before.

“Just do as you please” Edelgard let the words escape her mouth before she had any time to process what she was saying.

But Edelgard had no time to regret her slip up as she felt Byleth pull her pants down, along with her panties, before she felt Byleth’s hands grab her legs and Byleth’s tongue touch her clit. Edelgard’s heart started to race and she dared to look down at Byleth again, as Byleth pushed Edelgard’s legs slightly aside so that she could eat her out more easily.  
When Edelgard saw deep blue eyes staring at her again, as she felt a tongue lick her folds, she couldn’t help an embarrassing moan escaping her lips.  
She wasted no time in trying to compose herself as best as she could, one hand darting to hold Byleth’s head in place on a desperate act to assure her control and dominance, both to herself and to Byleth.  
But Byleth didn’t seem to care for any of that as she ate Edelgard out fervently, her tongue moving to clean every last drop of Edelgard’s juices that had started to drip down her legs before it darted up to move inside Edelgard.  
Edelgard thrust her hips into Byleth’s mouth, crazed with lust at how good Byleth’s tongue was working on her. To Edelgard’s surprise, she felt a sly finger dip inside her, to aid Byleth’s tongue. It didn’t take long before another finger joined, and Edelgard started moaning at the sensation of being fucked by Byleth’s tongue and her fingers at the same time.  
To her surprise and slight shame, Byleth was so good that Edelgard didn’t last very long.

“It’s your turn” Edelgard purred, once she came down from her orgasm and Byleth started to remove herself from her.

She helped Byleth up despite her own knees feeling slightly weak, and she managed to take Byleth to her bed and pin her down there. She locked eyes with Byleth. She tried sounding serious, but a faint blush on her cheeks betrayed Edelgard before she even spoke her words;

“Do...do you like to use straps? C-can I use one on you?”

Byleth nodded, and Edelgard moved to retrieve her sex toy from her drawer. She strapped the strap to herself, giving Byleth one last look to settle if it was still alright.

“It’s okay, go ahead” Byleth told her after she eyed the strap, and Edelgard wasted no time after Byleth gave her consent.

Edelgard took a hand to Byleth’s sex, and after feeling that Byleth was wet enough, she aligned the strap with Byleth’s entrance. She grabbed Byleth by her thigh as she pushed the strap inside of Byleth. Edelgard stood silent and unmoving for an awkward moment, waiting for Byleth’s response as she studied Byleth’s face, but once again unable to read her stoic features.

“It’s good, keep going please” Byleth finally encouraged her, and Edelgard started to move again, her eyes never leaving Byleth’s as she thrust into her.

She started out slow at first, as if trying to see how Byleth would react with each thrust. When Byleth didn’t complain nor praise her, Edelgard moved to fasten her pace slightly. At a certain point, she managed a heavy moan out of Byleth, and her face seemed to be pleased as her lips curled up slightly in a small smile.  
That was enough to make Edelgard thrust faster and deeper, determined to have Byleth scream her name in her pleasure. She started to pound into Byleth, as best as she could.  
It seemed to work as Byleth became more loose, making more noise and thrashing under Edelgard as she begged for more and more.  
Eventually, her pleasure built up so much inside her that Byleth started moaning incoherently, pulling Edelgard closer to her and gripping Edelgard’s shirt so hard that Edelgard thought it would rip. Not that Edelgard was worried about her shirt when she had such a delicious sight under her. It was so erotic to have her stone cold employee who got under her skin finally squirming underneath her and begging her boss to fuck her harder.  
Edelgard couldn’t be more pleased. Or more aroused for that matter.  
She felt herself getting hotter and wetter under the strap-on as she saw Byleth reach her peak, crying out Edelgard’s name as she orgasmed, just like Edelgard had dreamed about so many nights before.  
But this time it wasn’t a dream.  
Byleth was really there.  
Before Edelgard could control her desire, she bent down to cup Byleth’s face and lovingly kiss her, her strap still buried deep inside Byleth’s sex.  
Byleth was slightly startled at first, still enjoying her orgasm one moment only for her cold boss to passionately kiss her and hold her close the very next.  
Suddenly Edelgard seemed to notice she was unintentionally embracing Byleth, lost in the warmth of her body. She was quick to pull away, removing the strap from inside of Byleth and adjusting the shirt Byleth almost ruined, trying to compose herself.  
Edelgard cleared her throat as she sat up, leaving some distance between herself and Byleth, who was still dumbfounded as she lied debauched on the bed.

“I trust that was to your liking?” Edelgard asked her as she removed the strap from herself and set it aside on the bed, and Byleth couldn’t help a smile as she tried to suppress her laughter at how formal Edelgard was being.

“You don’t have to be like that. You can hug me all you want” Byleth purred as she reclined on the pillows, her arms open to receive Edelgard.

Edelgard merely stared back, absolutely shocked.

“I...I want to hug you too” Byleth called out again, this time more seriously.

Edelgard’s mind screamed at her to not fall into Byleth’s teasing. Because she had to be teasing, right?  
Edelgard’s mind screamed at her not to trust Byleth.  
And yet something inside Edelgard still made her fail to listen.  
So, on an impulse, the touch starved boss cuddled with her touch starved employee, embracing each other tightly as they paused their love making session.


	4. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of very nsfw smut, beware.

“How are you feeling?” Byleth asked her after a while, as her fingers ran through Edelgard’s hair.

“Good. This is nice. Thank you” Edelgard replied, slightly embarrassed but unable to pull away from the warm embrace.

Her head rested on Byleth’s chest, her arms wrapped around the taller woman as they lied cuddling on Edelgard’s bed.

“You have a strange heartbeat, did you know that” Edelgard commented after a while, “it’s very irregular, like it has no rhythm to the beats.”

“That’s a first” Byleth confessed, unable to respond to the unexpected observation.

“But you’re alright, right? It’s not like a cardio condition or something?” Edelgard asked, now a little concerned as she thought more about it.

“Uh, no, not a condition that I’m aware of. I actually feel really great and up for another round, if you are.” 

There was a minute of silence before Edelgard finally pulled away, moving to straddle Byleth instead. Her fingers gently danced on Byleth’s chest, making small circles that made Byleth hum in pleasure.

“I am.”

“Good, that’s good. You did promise me the whole night” Byleth chuckled, as she felt Edelgard’s fingers trail upwards to her face, one playful finger patiently waiting as it rested on Byleth’s lips.

“Oh, did I? I have to keep my promise then” Edelgard mused, as Byleth opened her mouth and allowed Edelgard’s finger inside.

Edelgard dipped her finger in, and was delighted to feel Byleth suck on it. Another finger joined in, and Edelgard was loving to watch as Byleth took it as well, licking and sucking on both. 

“You’re making me want to sit on your face” Edelgard purred, and Byleth released both her fingers with a loud pop.

“Sit on me.”

Edelgard smirked at Byleth’s demand.

“Beg.”

“No.”

Well, this was a first for Edelgard.

“Then I won’t sit on your face.”

“And I won’t eat you out and make you come.”

Edelgard sighed.

“You’re a handful, did you know that Eisner? A strange and difficult handful…”

“And you’re used to everyone doing what you demand with no questions asked” Byleth retorted, to Edelgard’s surprise, “does it always have to be your way? Can’t you give a bit of yourself to your partner even if just once?”

“I gave you orgasms tonight, don’t even lie to me I’ll-”

“That’s not what I meant, Edelgard” Byleth interrupted, and Edelgard jolted up upon hearing Byleth call her by her name. And then she fell silent. She did get what Byleth meant, but…

“Could you let me take care of you? Please?” Byleth begged, and Edelgard took a moment to think about it.

“Will we stop if I tell you to stop?” Edelgard asked, and Byleth was quick to confirm they would, of course.

“Okay” Edelgard finally sighed, before she felt Byleth carefully and gently turn them over on the bed, so that she was on top of Edelgard instead.

Byleth bent down, kissing Edelgard’s lips but careful to move slowly. Edelgard kissed her back and didn’t pull away or ask Byleth to stop, and that was enough for Byleth to see that Edelgard trusted her enough to move on. So Byleth pulled away, and her gaze turned to the object that lied next to them in bed before her eyes met Edelgard’s again.

“Do you trust me with the strap?” Byleth asked, carefully studying Edelgard’s reaction.

Edelgard nodded, her cheeks burning a slight tint of red.  
Byleth grabbed the strap, strapping it to herself as she asked Edelgard if she had anything she wanted to be done to her. Edelgard’s answer, however, was not one she had expected. Far from it, actually.

“There is one thing I always wanted to do, but was never able to with my previous partners, only alone…” Edelgard confessed, embarrassed as she was nervous, “you seem...like someone I can trust with this fantasy. I think.”

That certainly peaked Byleth’s interest.

“C-could you, uh...couldyoudoanalonme” Edelgard let out, her cheeks now fully red.

Byleth cocked her head to the side.

“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

Edelgard cleared her throat, before she repeated;

“Could you...do anal on me?”

Byleth’s eyes widened, her mouth agape. That was certainly...unexpected.

“Fucking...just close your mouth Byleth! It’s not that uncommon!” Edelgard huffed with annoyance, starting to regret ever trusting Byleth, “if you’re going to judge me you can pick up your clothes and leave my h-”

Byleth kissing Edelgard fervently interrupted her speech. But before Edelgard could really react, Byleth was pulling away and apologizing for her little outburst.

“I’m just happy that you trust me enough...and that’s, you know, very hot” Byleth explained truthfully, and Edelgard couldn’t help getting flustered at the compliment.

“Alright, I hope you’re not lying to me. Not that anyone would believe you if you told them anyway, which is the only reason I asked” Edelgard huffed, and Byleth couldn’t help a smile.

Byleth gripped the strap, and Edelgard told her to wait. She retrieved lube and condoms from her drawer, placing a condom on the strap before placing a good amount of lube on her palm. 

“The condom is so that we can use the strap again tonight, without needing to stop and wash it” she explained once she caught glimpse of Byleth’s confused look.

“Oh? How many times are you planning on using the strap tonight?” Byleth teased.

“More than you’re counting on, I believe” Edelgard teased back, much to Byleth’s delight.

As Edelgard used her hands to spread the lube over the condom, Byleth watched intently. Her focus was solely on her task, as she looked down.

“Edelgard” Byleth called her by her name again, “could you look up at me? I want to see your face.”

As Edelgard lifted her gaze and locked eyes with Byleth, Byleth melted at the sight. She was so beautiful, her hair messy from their sexual encounter, her eyes shining with lust and her flush spreading across her cheeks...it was truly an erotic sight.

“You’re...you’re so beautiful” Byleth hopelessly murmured, and Edelgard couldn’t stop a smile forming in her lips.

“You’re quite the charmer, Byleth” Edelgard laughed.

Then her eyes were on the strap again, as she finished applying the lube.

“I’m...I’m going to turn around now, okay?” Edelgard told Byleth, and Byleth nodded.

Edelgard turned around as promised, hugging a pillow underneath her as she got in position for Byleth to fuck her.  
Byleth placed the strap at Edelgard’s anus, ready to slip inside.

“Tell me if it hurts, and I’ll stop. Are you ready, Edelgard?”

“I am, Byleth.”

As Byleth carefully and slowly pushed deeper inside, Edelgard moaned into her pillow.

“Are you ok?” Byleth asked her, stopping for a second.

“I am, don’t worry” Edelgard assured her, and to her delight Byleth continued to push inside her.

Carefully, Byleth started to pump in and out of Edelgard, and Edelgard moaned under her. Byleth made sure to be gentle and go slow, and Edelgard loved it. Eventually, Byleth got a bit bolder, and while she was still moving inside Edelgard her hands reached to touch Edelgard’s body.

“Can I touch you under your shirt?” Byleth asked as she kept fucking Edelgard, and Edelgard moaned ‘yes.’

So Byleth’s hand slithered inside her shirt to reach for a breast, massaging it as she cupped a nipple with her palm. Byleth’s other hand reached for Edelgard’s folds, fingers exploring Edelgard’s wet sex as Byleth tenderly moved her strap inside Edelgard.  
And Edelgard moaned and cried out, overwhelmed with the attention Byleth gave her.  
She felt her orgasm draw close as Byleth touched her, teasing her clit as the anal penetration felt like heaven.  
And Edelgard gripped the bed sheets and bit down on the pillow as pleasure built up inside her. She was absolutely losing her mind at her fantasy that had now finally managed to come true.  
She forgot all her worries.  
All she could feel was Byleth, Byleth taking both her holes, Byleth’s hand roaming her chest, Byleth’s voice praising her as she called her a “good girl.”  
And Edelgard was an absolute mess.  
Her moans got wilder, and she didn’t even recognize herself as she heard her own voice make such animalistic erotic noises.  
She truly let herself go and it was as beautiful as it was arousing.  
But her pleasure was too much and she couldn’t hold it in for longer.  
She came, her head still spinning as Byleth completely ravished her body.  
Byleth gently removed herself from Edelgard, and Edelgard slumped on the bed, completely spent. Breathing heavily, she slowly came back to earth as she shyly stared into Byleth’s deep blue eyes.

“M-more…” was all that Edelgard could beg. But Byleth was more than happy to oblige.

They spent the rest of the night fucking like animals, as they tried out many different things.  
Edelgard pressed Byleth against the wall as she fucked her with her strap.  
Byleth ate Edelgard out at the same time Edelgard ate her out.  
Byleth tribbed with Edelgard, railing her raw.  
Edelgard fingered Byleth as she lied across her lap.  
Byleth fucked Edelgard’s ass again, again on her bed.  
1 AM turned to 2AM, 2AM to 3AM, 3AM to 4AM...somewhere along the way, they both fell asleep peacefully after an exhausting night.  
When Edelgard started to wake up, she felt strange.  
She had just had the wildest dream involving Byleth.  
Nothing new, of course, but this one had been vivid.  
So vivid in fact that she found herself waking up with no underwear, and absolutely wet down there.  
Edelgard sat up on the bed and rubbed her eyes.  
Her body hurt a lot, as if she had strained herself. And by God the legs on her lap were heavy as-  
Oh.  
Legs.  
That lead to a teal haired woman snoring in Edelgard’s bed.  
Edelgard panicked as she realized it hadn’t been a dream, and she paled as if she was facing death.  
Quietly, she moved Byleth’s legs from her lap and tried to get up...only to almost fall after two steps.  
She couldn’t walk and-  
Oh.  
Oh, fuck.  
She couldn’t walk straight. And her ass hurt. A lot.  
Edelgard cursed internally all the way downstairs.  
She made it to her lounge room, only to find her phone in there. She went to grab it, but before she could, she saw two broken cups of tea on the floor, with cold bergamot tea from the day before spilled all over. The memories came rushing back as she remembered how she took Byleth to bed before they could drink their tea, leaving the cups forgotten until, as she assumed, Princess got hold of them and shoved them off the table.  
The fact that Princess hadn’t shown up yet pretty much confirmed her guilt in the incident in Edelgard’s eyes. Edelgard sighed, and got on her knees to pick up the broken pieces of the cups so she could throw them in the trash.  
She was so focused on her task that she hadn’t even noticed a very naked Byleth that had followed her downstairs. So when Edelgard felt a hand playfully slap her ass, she yelped. In both surprise and pain.

“Could you not do that? My ass is fucking sore!”

Byleth immediately regretted her decision, her features turning from playful to sad and downright concerned;

“Sorry, I genuinely forgot...d-do you want some help?”

“With my ass or picking up the broken cups?” Edelgard groaned.

“Both. But the cups for now” Byleth shyly replied, as she got on her knees beside Edelgard to help her collect the pieces as they set them on the near coffee table.

“Thank you” Edelgard let out, a faint flush across her cheeks as they both worked on their task.

Byleth merely nodded, and there was an awkward silence until they finished. Edelgard moved to get up but Byleth gestured she’s get the objects for Edelgard, while telling Edelgard to rest due to her…’condition.’  
Byleth moved to grab the garbage can and they placed all the pieces inside, before Byleth placed the garbage can back in its place. Byleth came back with a mop to mop up the tea, and when she was done she finally sat down next to Edelgard.

“We should uh...address what happened” Edelgard let out, but before Byleth could reply, they both heard Edelgard’s phone ring.

Edelgard picked it up and was surprised to see that she and Byleth had slept in, as it was now close to 2 PM already.  
But what truly frightened Edelgard was the 24 missed calls from Dorothea and the 35 unread messages.  
This couldn’t be good.


	5. One bad decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope no one kills me or Logee for the ending to this chapter tho...

Almost immediately, Edelgard tried calling Dorothea back. But it was no use, she wasn’t picking it up. Byleth merely watched her from the couch, as Edelgard grew more impatient with every call Dorothea didn’t answer.

“Maybe she’s driving or something?” Byleth let out, only for Edelgard to groan.

“I just hope she’s okay or-” Edelgard started, before she stopped herself again. 

She remembered what Dorothea told her the night before, about how Edelgard and Byleth should call her when they returned home safe. And Edelgard’s face paled.

“I think...I think I have an idea of what this is about” Edelgard stuttered, as she scrolled through her messages, “Byleth, check your phone.”

Byleth gave her a weird look, but she reached for her phone on the table to check it as well. And surely enough, she a lot of missed calls and texts from Dorothea, as well. As they both read the messages Dorothea sent them individually asking them if everything was ok and to please reply, they both fell silent.

“Do you think she-” Byleth started, before they both heard the bell ring.

Edelgard cursed as she told Byleth to hide upstairs, grabbing a lounge robe to answer the door. Byleth tried to tiptoe as quietly as possible up the stairs, and once she was out of view, Edelgard finally answered the door.  
Only to meet Dorothea. A very, very pissed off Dorothea.  
Before Edelgard could say anything, it was Dorothea who spoke. Or rather, screamed;

“Do you know how worried you made me? I had to lie to Hubert so that he wouldn’t kill me, Edie!” 

Edelgard fervently apologized over and over, until Dorothea finally seemed to calm down.

“I’m glad you’re safe, but please be more careful next time” Dorothea sighed, “that...and we need to talk.”

It was Edelgard’s turn to sigh.

“If Hubert threatened you in any way I’ll-”

“It’s not about Hubert, Edie” Dorothea interrupted, “it’s about you and Byleth.”

Edelgard’s stomach dropped. Without thinking, she glanced back to see if Dorothea had somehow spotted Byleth. When she turned around back to Dorothea and tried to lie her way out of it, Dorothea stopped her.

“Edie, I came here to check up on you earlier today and saw her car, which is still here. I know you hid Byleth somewhere inside. You look like you can’t walk straight even when you’re not moving and I can bet you’re naked under that robe... or at least you’re almost naked. It’s obvious what you two have done.”

Edelgard fell silent. There really was no point denying it, was there?

“Will you tell anyone?” Edelgard quietly asked.

“Of course not, Edie. I would never!” Dorothea huffed, slightly offended, “I’m not going to tell you how to live your life, but you and I both know this is not a good idea. She’s your co-worker, and worse, your employee. You’re her boss, you could both lose your jobs over this…”

“Like you didn’t encourage me to have sex with her since day one” Edelgard couldn’t help retorting, and Dorothea’s features became somehow even more concerned.

“Those were jokes, Edie. You and I both know why I’m telling you this is a bad idea.”

Instinctively, Edelgard clutched her chest.

“Don’t talk about it here” Edelgard warned, sparing a quick glance inside the house only to sigh once she confirmed Byleth wasn’t there. But Dorothea’s voice brought her attention back to her friend;

“Edie, I’m just worried about you. I care about you, you know that.”

“Yeah. Yeah I know, Dorothea.”

After a moment of silence, Edelgard glanced inside the house again, making sure Byleth wasn’t around to hear. Then she stepped outside, her voice quiet as she spoke to Dorothea;

“Look, Dorothea, what happened was a one time thing. You know I didn’t even-”

“Yes. Okay. I know, Edie” Dorothea interrupted, “just...think about what you’re doing, alright? Take care and just...do what’s best for you. For both of you.”

Dorothea hugged Edelgard one last time before she left and promised to tell Hubert she was safe at home but working and didn’t wish to disturbed.  
And Edelgard felt like she was completely alone as soon as Dorothea got inside her car, disappearing from her driveway.  
Suddenly Edelgard didn’t want to step inside again.  
She didn’t want to see Byleth’s face.  
She didn’t want to tell Byleth it was over, and face her at work.  
So she sat down on her porch, staring at the blue sky as she heard birds chipper and cars drive by in the distance as she took deep breaths.  
Princess came by, curious to see her owner at the door. She gave Edelgard’s arm a light headbutt, and when her owner petted her, she happily skidded away to play with a butterfly that hovered near her nose.  
Edelgard just watched her cat play, until a voice from inside her house caught her attention;

“Is everything okay?” Byleth asked, as she peeked to see if it was safe to go down the stairs again, “is Dorothea still there?”

“No, she left.”

“Oh” Byleth exclaimed, as she moved to meet Edelgard, and Edelgard noticed she had put on her pants and shirt, “that’s great. And hey, you’re sitting down! I take it you’re feeling better?”

Edelgard could almost answer sarcastically if she wasn’t feeling so down about what she was about to do. She got up, and moved back inside to meet Byleth. She closed the door behind her, Princess running inside before she shut it. Byleth merely gave her a curious stare, as Edelgard composed herself enough to talk.

“Listen, Byleth...you’re really wonderful but you agree that this isn’t good, right? It was a one time thing, and we should probably leave it at that and go our separate ways, right?”

Byleth couldn’t help showing a hint of sadness in her features.

“Hm, yeah, it’s for the best. It’s a bit unethical after all. I agree with you.”

“Good, that’s good” Edelgard let out, trying to ease the awkward atmosphere but failing miserably as she couldn’t even face Byleth, “it was nice though. Thank you. Take your time and I’ll see you Monday.”

“Right. Monday.”

As Byleth shoved her hands in her pockets and walked back upstairs to collect all her things, Edelgard called out again;

“Hey, Byleth? You’re not sad or mad or anything, right?”

Byleth turned back to her.

“Uh, nope. I’m okay. Thank you, Edelgard”, Byleth replied, as she moved to keep walking. Before she stopped and turned to Edelgard again, who eyed her curiously.

“Hey, Edelgard?”

“Yes, Byleth?”

“Do you uh...still need help with your…” Byleth cleared her throat, “...with your ass?”

Edelgard’s cheeks burned red.

“N-No, I’m fine. But uh, do you want to take a shower before you leave? It was a rough night. And I could clean your clothes and dry them too but it will take a while…”

“S-sure. If you don’t mind.”

But neither Byleth nor Edelgard moved. For an awkward moment they just stood there.

“Byleth do you want-”

“Edelgard do you want-”

As they noticed they were talking at the same time, they immediately shushed. They went back and forth with “you first” for a minute before Edelgard convinced Byleth to speak.

“Do you want to have sex in the shower one last time?”

Edelgard didn’t reply, taking her robe off before she jumped on Byleth to kiss her. Edelgard wasted no time removing Byleth’s clothes again, and again they found themselves unable to keep their hands off of each other as they moved to the bathroom. Byleth wasn’t even surprised to see that Edelgard owned a jacuzzi and that three seconds in she was already suggesting they used it for sex.  
Not that Byleth was complaining at Edelgard’s suggestions, obviously.  
But then Edelgard stopped touching her, and pulled away.

“I want to get in with you, and bathe...and that means undressing” Edelgard explained as Byleth listened intently, “so I have to ask...do you mind me blindfolding you? Just so you don’t see me under my shirt.”

Byleth smiled.

“I’ll let you if you promise to use it to your...advantage.”

If they hadn’t done so much worse the night before, Edelgard could have been shocked. Still she left to grab the blindfold from her room...but when she came back, she had more than a blindfold in her hands. And Byleth couldn’t help but laugh once she saw pink handcuffs in Edelgard’s hand.

“I don’t think pink suits you” Byleth teased.

“Come on, we both know I didn’t buy them for the color” Edelgard purred, “now, can I push my luck or is this too much?”

“It’s perfect, Edelgard.”

With that, Edelgard moved to handcuff the hands of her naked lover behind her back.

“Safeword is pink, alright?” Edelgard whispered in her ear as she got Byleth ready, and when Byleth repeated the safeword, she blindfolded her.

Edelgard pulled away so she could run the hot water, filling up the jacuzzi bathtub.  
And then Edelgard became a bit embarrassed.

“I should have blindfolded you and handcuffed you only after you got in the tub, right?” she asked Byleth as she got the bath ready, her cheeks flushed.

“Honestly? Yes” Byleth replied as she waited beside her, unable to move, “but as long as you guide me in without letting me slip and break my neck, I think we’ll be fine.”

“Please don’t joke about breaking your neck.”

Byleth laughed, and she heard Edelgard sigh.  
But then she heard the noise of the running water stop, and she heard rustling of clothes. She assumed it was Edelgard taking her shirt off after the jacuzzi was finally full. After that, she felt a hand slide over her thigh, and Byleth couldn’t help squirming slightly, squeezing her legs together more tightly as she was already wet with want.

“Are you ready, Byleth?” she heard Edelgard purr as her fingers danced over Byleth’s thigh, moving to reach Byleth’s ass cheek and massage it slightly, fingers tracing dangerously close to Byleth’s wet entrance.

“I’m ready, Edelgard” Byleth moaned.


	6. Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two girls chilling in a hot tub, five feet apart cus they are gay.  
> Anyway, next chapters are office smut.

Byleth couldn’t see her lover, but she could feel her hands on her back, and hear her voice instructing her to move. She obeyed Edelgard, and with the help of Edelgard’s hands, she felt herself getting safely inside the warm and nice water.  
Edelgard helped her to sit inside the bathtub, the jacuzzi already working as she felt her submerged back being massaged by bubbles and water pressure.  
And Byleth couldn’t help moaning at how relaxing it felt.  
She heard Edelgard chuckle, before she felt the water rising slightly as she felt Edelgard climb in the bathtub with her.  
She felt Edelgard near her, hearing her breath as if their faces were mere inches apart from each other, before she felt a hand gently stroke her right cheek.  
Then, she felt Edelgard’s lips on hers.  
She was gentle and slow, the complete opposite of what Byleth thought she’d be like.

“Byleth…” she heard Edelgard softly whisper, “you are so beautiful…”

Byleth let out a chuckle.

“You’re quite the charmer, Edelgard”, she retorted back, her voice mimicking Edelgard’s as the scenario felt familiar.

But Edelgard’s lips on hers again shushed her.  
The kiss started out slow, and Byleth felt Edelgard’s hands roam over her chest as she deepened the kiss. When Edelgard finally pulled away, her hands were over Byleth’s breasts. And Byleth felt not only hands touching her, but a mouth planting kisses on the valley of her breasts. Only to feel teeth marking her skin as her mouth roamed over Byleth’s mounds, softly biting and licking there as her hands held Byleth down, firmly in place.  
Byleth threw her head back and moaned again, and Edelgard seemed to take it as sign that Byleth wanted some attention on her neck. As her hands moved from Byleth’s breasts to her sides, moving down until they reached Byleth’s waist, Edelgard’s mouth ghosted over Byleth’s neck.  
She left a trail of kisses on Byleth’s neck, her hands moving underwater to spread Byleth’s legs apart before one cupped Byleth’s sex. One hand moved up again, grabbing the back of Byleth’s head and taking her by surprise as Edelgard roughly pulled her close, as her other hand massaged Byleth’s labia.  
As Byleth moaned and whined in pleasure, Edelgard slipped two fingers inside her.  
The louder Byleth moaned, the more Edelgard rewarded her with deeper and faster movements, pumping in and out of Byleth as Byleth tried thrusting her hips on Edelgard’s hand as best as she could.

“Edelgard…” Byleth moaned her lover’s name, as she started to thrash around, getting closer and closer to orgasm.

But before she could reach it, Edelgard pulled out of her.  
It was so sudden and Byleth felt so empty without Edelgard’s fingers inside her.  
She immediately cried out in protest, her cheeks red at her frustration from being so close. She tried to finish herself off, but a quick movement and she was reminded that her hands were handcuffed behind her back. Desperately, she struggled against the handcuffs, but it was no use. When Byleth realized her hands wouldn’t be free to touch herself, she tried rubbing her legs together. But it didn’t help much.  
She couldn’t feel or hear Edelgard, but she had the feeling that she was being watched. And that Edelgard was enjoying what she was seeing.

“Edelgard, please…” Byleth begged her, defeated.

And then Byleth felt one single finger run across her lips, before coaxing her mouth to open up. Byleth did just that, and for a moment she thought that Edelgard was going to put her fingers on her mouth for her to suck. But she was wrong, as instead she felt the finger pull away.

“You’re beautiful like this. So very beautiful.”

Before Byleth could reply, she heard Edelgard again;

“Get up.”

Her command had been straight to the point.   
Still frustrated, Byleth obeyed her, and she felt Edelgard’s hands help her up so that she wouldn’t fall on the bathtub. She got up, the water of the bathtub barely reaching her knees...and Byleth heard running water. She didn’t have much time to wonder what that was about, as suddenly she felt a stream of water on her body, and she realized Edelgard was showering her.

“Washing me up already?” Byleth teased.

“Not quite” Edelgard replied, and to Byleth’s surprise, she felt Edelgard press the shower head closer to her still wet sex. Byleth felt aroused again as Edelgard turned up the water pressure, making Byleth feel pure bliss at the contact.

“That’s a dirty trick” Byleth half-moaned, only for Edelgard to chuckle.

Byleth tried suppressing a moan, but somehow it escaped her lips.

“Does it feel that good?” she heard Edelgard ask.

“Yes” Byleth moaned, “but...you feel better.”

To Byleth’s surprise, she heard a splash in the water, as if Edelgard had sat down on the bathtub again. But as Byleth felt the shower head move away, being replaced with a tongue licking her folds instead, Byleth realized that Edelgard had gotten on her knees, her head between Byleth’s legs.  
As Edelgard ate her out, Byleth cried out in pure bliss.  
Finally, her orgasm was building up inside her again, and she prayed that Edelgard wouldn’t deny it this time as she grew wetter and more desperate.  
Edelgard’s tongue lapped around inside her, licking every precious spot that needed attention. And Edelgard brought her hands up, fingers slipping inside Byleth to aid her.  
Byleth couldn’t hold it in much longer after that, coming on Edelgard’s mouth.  
Her knees grew weak, and Edelgard caught her right before Byleth slipped on the tub.  
She guided Byleth to sit back down on the bathtub, as she removed the handcuffs from Byleth.

“How was that?” Edelgard casually asked her, as she moved to sit in front of Byleth and Byleth reclined against the tub, relaxing as the jacuzzi did wonders to her body.

“It was nice...but I hoped to repay you the favor before...you know.”

As Byleth uttered those words, Edelgard sighed.  
There was an awkward silence between them for what seemed like an eternity as they both washed. Since she was still wearing the blindfold, Edelgard helped Byleth to wash herself as she washed as well. Byleth let her do the washing, and Edelgard silently washed Byleth’s back before she moved to wash Byleth’s hair with shampoo.  
Byleth remarked how under different circumstances, this would’ve been a pretty funny image. But Edelgard didn’t have the strength to reply with something funny or witty.

“I enjoyed this weekend, you know” Byleth tried again, and Edelgard hummed in approval as she showered Byleth’s head, removing the last bits of shampoo out of her hair.

“I did think about things, you know?” Edelgard confessed, as she moved to grab conditioner. Her mind tried to focus on how Byleth’s messy hair desperately needed that type of care, to avoid thinking about their departure. But she still couldn’t help herself as she continued;

“I wondered if...if we could keep this up. To relieve stress and sexual tension only, of course. Seems we both need it.”

“Hm” Byleth let out, “are you suggesting we keep a secret relationship?”

Edelgard stopped pouring hair conditioner into her hand for a moment, freezing for a second as she thought about how to respond.

“Do you oppose it?”

Byleth swallowed before she replied;

“It’s risky, and not a good decision...but no, I don’t oppose it.”

Another moment of awkward silence fell over the two, as Edelgard applied the conditioner to Byleth’s hair, combing it with her fingers as she did so.

“What if it works? We keep this up for a while longer, until either one of us wants to get out or falls in love with someone. Just pure sex to relieve stress, until we either get tired of each other or we find a real relationship…?”

After she finished her proposal, Edelgard bit her tongue as she waited for Byleth to answer. She couldn’t explain why she was so nervous, or why she cared so much about Byleth’s answer...but as she hoped Byleth would say yes, Byleth replied just that;

“Sounds like a deal. I’m in.”

Edelgard couldn’t explain the happiness that took over her.  
She stopped herself right before she hugged Byleth from behind, holding back the urge to kiss Byleth’s face all over. Instead, she remained composed, agreeing with Byleth that they had a deal.  
They finished washing up, and Edelgard dressed up in a nightgown. Once dressed, she removed the blindfold from Byleth, allowing her to see again. She dried her hair, and she convinced Byleth not only to dry her hair as well but to comb it, and show Byleth how to take proper care of her hair.  
Begrudgingly, Byleth accepted.  
Edelgard carefully combed it with her best comb, and even straightened Byleth’s hair with her blow dryer, and Byleth absolutely loved the look on her. Edelgard was both happy and proud of her achievement, and she’d be lying if she didn’t admit that Byleth looked a lot cuter with her hair down and straightened.  
Edelgard washed Byleth’s clothes, and somehow they ended up snuggling on Edelgard’s couch, sharing a cup of tea as they talked and watched episodes from shows.  
As the day ended though, they agreed it was best to part ways.  
Byleth got dressed, wearing her recently washed and dried clothes from the previous night. And she thanked Edelgard for the evening;

“This was really nice. All of it” Byleth couldn’t help commenting, and Edelgard couldn’t help smiling.

“I agree. It was enjoyable. But we still need to be careful on Monday.”

Byleth nodded, and right before she walked out the door, she moved to press a kiss to Edelgard’s cheek.   
Edelgard was so taken aback that she couldn’t even react.

“See you on Monday, boss!” Byleth teased as she said goodbye, before finally walking out the door for good and getting in her car.

It wasn’t until Byleth’s car disappeared from her driveway that Edelgard lifted one hand to the cheek Byleth had kissed, a soft smile taking over her lips without her being able to control it. She felt joy as her heart pounded on her chest, upon remembering the time spent with Byleth. It had been a long while since she had felt this much familiarity with a partner, and Byleth made her feel happy about it.  
And that was the first sign that this might have not been such a good idea after all.


	7. Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we start the office smut...

When Byleth arrived at work, she wasn’t surprised to see Edelgard already there. She walked past the cubicles where Edelgard was instructing Dorothea and Caspar, casually greeting all of them before she reached her office. She saw Edelgard casually glance at her before her eyes were back on her task, and heard Dorothea mention that her hair looked good, to which Byleth thanked her before retiring to her office.  
As she settled in her office, dropping her bag and turning on her laptop, Byleth caught sight of Edelgard passing by her door. She immediately got up from her chair, and moved to see if she could meet Edelgard...but as she reached the door, Edelgard was already near the end of the corridor, moving to her office without sparing Byleth a second glance.  
Byleth merely locked her door, pretending she had only gotten up to close it as she saw Dorothea shoot her a curious look from her desk.  
Thankfully, Caspar didn’t seem to notice anything, and right before closing the door Byleth saw Caspar call for Dorothea to help him out.  
As Byleth moved back to her desk, locked inside her office, she could hear some noise outside as it seemed like everyone else on the team was just arriving to work as well. As Byleth browsed through her work files on her desktop, she couldn’t focus. Not because of the noise, but because of Edelgard.  
Her lover was on her mind since their last encounter, and Byleth couldn’t stop thinking about her.  
She remembered her words: ‘we have to be careful at work.’  
Sure, that was the right thing to do.  
The not risky thing to do.  
The professional thing to do.  
But the thought of fucking Edelgard on her desk was driving Byleth mad, especially when her lover ignored her as soon as she arrived just like that.  
So Byleth couldn’t resist grabbing her phone and texting her boss;

‘Hey.’

Byleth stared at her phone for a solid minute before giving up. Surely Edelgard was busy with her own work and-  
Byleth’s phone suddenly rang, and she was quick to see the message.

‘Hey. Need something?’

Byleth smiled.

‘I need you.’

She saw that Edelgard was typing something out, and it was taking a long time. She was sure her boss would give her a giant text of an earful, but as soon as she received the message, she was proved wrong.

‘We’re at work.’

‘That took a long time to type. Using one hand only?’

Byleth could almost imagine Edelgard’s beet red face.

‘Funny. Some of us need to work, Byleth.’

‘Ouch. You know I work, I just happen to have free time when half my work is done and the other half depends on who wants to visit the psychologist.’

Another pause.

‘Don’t you need to prepare your ‘lesson’ for today?’

Byleth couldn’t help a laugh.

‘Oh, someone’s eager!’

‘You know that was not what I meant.’

‘Right. But no, everything is ready. Unless someone wants an appointment with me, I’ll just have to wait, bored out of my mind. Are you sure you don’t need to visit me...you know, for work?’

There was another long pause.

‘I can’t right now. I’m sure you can entertain yourself merely thinking about me.’

This time it was Byleth’s turn to pause, as she got an idea. She toyed around with it in her mind, wondering if she’d be capable of doing it. But the mere thought of having Edelgard horny and desperate inside her office was enough to push Byleth to do it.

‘I can. Do you want to see it?’

As Byleth sent her message, she waited. Surprisingly, she didn’t have to wait long for this one’s reply.

‘Yes.’

Byleth set her phone aside on the table so that she could unzip her pants. She pulled them down just enough, and her panties soon followed. And she took a picture of herself, bare and wanting, with a finger pressed on her clit just to tease Edelgard some more.  
She sent her the photo.  
Edelgard immediately saw it, but she didn’t reply. Byleth assumed she was busy with something else, and was ready to pull her pants back up when her phone rang again.  
Edelgard had sent her a photo.  
Byleth was quick to open it, and she saw it was an egg shaped object on top of Edelgard’s desk, with a remote control next to it.  
And Byleth turned red once she realized what it was.

‘Wow. What happened to being careful at work?’

‘We had the same ideas.’

Byleth didn’t even know how to respond to that, but she didn’t have to wonder for long before she got another message from Edelgard.

‘Can you send videos?’

Byleth swallowed, feeling herself get wetter and more aroused by each passing minute.

‘Yes. Hold on.’

Byleth started touching herself, her fingers playing with her folds as she rubbed herself.  
She started to record, one hand trying to hold her phone still as she filmed herself but still trembling slightly. At one point, she couldn’t help a quiet moan as one of her fingers slipped inside her, more on accident than on purpose. She still managed to record a few seconds of her finger sliding out of her sex, wet and dripping. And then she sent Edelgard her video.  
It was clear that Edelgard had never strayed too far from her phone as she immediately saw the video, and Byleth replayed it for herself as she waited, feeling as if she was watching it with Edelgard.  
She received another message from Edelgard.

‘I loved the moan at the end. I had to turn my headphones on max though.’

Byleth almost choked with embarrassment.

‘You weren’t supposed to listen, you know I can’t be loud here!’

‘Can’t help it. It’s hot.’

Byleth sighed.

‘You’re being worse than I am.’

‘It’s your fault.’

Byleth couldn’t believe this woman had an answer ready for everything.  
Only a second later, there was another message from Edelgard.

‘Send more. Be louder.’

‘I can’t do that.’

Almost immediately, she received a call from Edelgard. It was so unexpected that Byleth almost dropped her phone as she jumped. 

“What?” Byleth huffed as she answered.

But to Byleth’s surprise, there was only silence at the other end. That was odd, as she half expected Edelgard to ramble, or order her to her office or-

“Ah” Byleth heard someone over the phone. It was sudden and quiet, but Byleth could’ve sworn it was a moan. 

But the noise was followed by silence, so Byleth assumed she was just imagining things.

“Edelgard?” Byleth tried again, and it was followed by more silence, “I think the reception’s bad, I can’t hear you-”

“F-fuck...mh…”

Byleth turned even redder once she realized that nothing was wrong with the reception. As she recognized the sounds as Edelgard’s quiet moans and cries, it immediately clicked on her what Edelgard was doing.  
She’d be lying if she said she didn’t find it hot. Extremely hot in fact. But it was dangerous.

“D-did you even lock your door?” Byleth quietly whispered.

“Mh-hm...y-yes…”

God her sounds.  
Her sounds drove Byleth insane.

“Are...are you using...what you showed me?” Byleth quietly whispered again, her anxiety increasing as much as her arousal as she kept glancing at her locked door.

“Y-yes...it’s-ah! It’s a-amazing…” she heard Edelgard moan like she was having the time of her life.

Byleth simply gave up.

“Tell me more, boss” she told her over the phone, as her fingers darted back to her own sex.

“I w-was saving it...ah..for the l-lesson…b-but your-fuck! Ah! Fuck!”

Byleth pumped her fingers in and out of herself as she heard what seemed like Edelgard having an orgasm, or at least being close to it. They way she tried to keep quiet was only making Byleth more and more excited.

“Are y-you...ah! coming? Ah…” Byleth asked her as she tried to suppress moans of her own.

“N-not ye-ah! Not yet! C-close, I’m...ah! C-close!” 

Byleth’s head was spinning with pleasure as she touched herself to Edelgard’s heavenly sounds.

“Can you t-turn it u-up? The...fuck, the toy” Byleth asked her again, adding another finger inside herself.

She heard a strange and incoherent moan from Edelgard that sounded remotely like a ‘yes’, and Byleth almost lost it.

“It’s o-on...ah...max n-now...fuck. Fuck. Fuck!”

“C-come on, l-lovely” Byleth tried to let out amidst her own moans, “come...come f-for me...Edelgard…”

She heard Edelgard’s cute whines and moans for a few seconds, before she heard Edelgard quietly cry out her name. And then there was only panting, and ragged breaths.

“You...you made quite the mess out of me…” she heard Edelgard tease.

“W-wish I...ah..w-was there t-to cle-ah! C-clean it...ah!” 

Byleth didn’t even have time to hear Edelgard’s reply, as she ended their call when she felt her orgasm draw near. She slumped on her desk and bit down on her knuckle, suppressing her cries as she came on her own hand. She thrashed around a bit on her chair, slumping over her desk and still shaken.  
It took her a minute to recover, and once she finally did, she picked up her phone again.  
There was a new message from Edelgard.

‘Are you ok?’

Byleth replied to her;

‘Yeah. Fine. It was just intense, that’s all.’

‘Oh? And you didn’t let me hear it. You’re so mean.’

Byleth laughed.

‘You’re making more jokes. I’m glad your sense of humor is improving, it suits you.’

‘You’re making me blush.’

Byleth smiled.

‘Really? That’s cute. Really cute, boss.’

‘Oh, shove it up your ass, Byleth.’

‘Shove it up my ass yourself, you coward. Or I can shove something up yours if you want.’

‘Don’t try me, Byleth. I just might leave you sore all over.’

Byleth couldn’t resist sending Edelgard another photo, and she sent her one of the mess she made in between her thighs.

‘Sorry, but I’d love that. I’m ready, boss <3’

‘You’re the worst. Just see that you’re composed by the time for your class, ‘professor’. I may have something in store for you.’

As Byleth read the last message Edelgard had sent her, she couldn’t help licking her lips.

‘I can’t wait.’


	8. Lecture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this one counts as office smut, but for what's worth, it'll be called office smut too.

The rest of the day passed as nonchalantly as possible. Both Edelgard and Byleth focused on their work, just like they were supposed to, even if neither left their respective office that much. Lunch time came and, just as Byleth had suggested to bring the team closer, they all ate together. Dorothea seemed slightly intrigued with the pair, but lunch still went on as normal and no one else on the team suspected a thing.  
The afternoon came and with it came the time for Byleth’s lesson.  
Byleth hadn’t really spoken to Edelgard after their exchange that morning, but the thought of Edelgard using her toy during her lecture didn’t leave her head. It was getting closer to the lesson to finally start, and there was still no word from Edelgard on the matter.  
Byleth wanted to ask her, but the little voice in her head told her it was better this way.  
They shouldn’t risk losing their jobs and facing problems over a sexy experiment, after all…  
The time finally came and Byleth gathered her materials to teach her lesson before making her way to the conference room.  
Yet as soon as she opened her door to leave her office, she met face to face with Edelgard.  
Before Byleth could even ask what she wanted, Edelgard pushed her inside, getting herself in before locking the door behind her.

“Edelgard! I’m late for-”

Byleth’s protest was cut short with a kiss, as Edelgard threw herself in Byleth’s arms, kissing her rough and hungry. Byleth could almost melt with the kiss, her knees getting weak and the documents and laptop she carried in her arms daring to fall.  
Lucky for her, Edelgard pulled away just in time.

“We don’t have time to-” Byleth protested again once she composed herself, but Edelgard interrupted her.

“I know. Here, take it” Edelgard let out, her hand passing some kind of object to Byleth’s hand.

And Byleth’s eyes widened once she realized it was a very familiar remote control.

“Are...are you sure?” Byleth carefully asked, and Edelgard nodded.

“I trust you not to do anything too reckle-” Edelgard started, before Byleth tried pressing a button on the controller, and it immediately made Edelgard squirm and moan.

Byleth pressed the button again to turn it off only a second after, but Edelgard still glared at her as if she was ready to murder her.

“Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you actually had it inside…” Byleth confessed.

“Of course I had it! I wouldn’t have handed you the remote if I didn’t!” Edelgard huffed, before relaxing again, “just...be careful how you use it during your lecture.”

“Are you sure?” Byleth asked again, and another hungry kiss came as her answer.

“Listen, Byleth” Edelgard started once she pulled away, “I’ll go on ahead so that it’s not suspicious. I’ll stop by the bathroom to compose myself and you go ahead to the conference room and start preparing...don’t touch that remote until I text you, got it?”

“You truly trust me, don’t you?” Byleth smiled.

“Why? Shouldn’t I?” Edelgard huffed again, “if anything goes wrong I can tell everyone I had period pain and flee to the bathroom to remove it. So you better not try-”

Edelgard stopped when she felt step closer, pressing a kiss to her cheek before replying;

“Don’t worry, Edelgard. Wasn’t planning on betraying your trust. I’m just happy.”

Edelgard couldn’t help flushing slightly, one hand massaging her cheek where Byleth had just kissed her before Edelgard had even realized what she was doing. She quietly murmured to agree before making her way as she promised, and Byleth waited for a moment before heading out as well, as to not raise suspicion.  
Byleth reached the conference room and started preparing the lesson, turning her laptop on and readying her slides as everyone on the team started to arrive.  
Edelgard arrived somewhere before the last people, and as promised, she sat on the corner of the table, further from everyone.  
Hubert asked her if she was alright, to which she nonchalantly replied to explain that she was merely feeling a bit under the weather, and for him to not worry. She saw Dorothea listen in and shoot her a curious glance, but Edelgard ignored her.  
She turned to her phone, getting it ready to text Byleth.  
She saw Byleth set up a powerpoint presentation on strategies to deal with stress, and as soon as she was done, Edelgard texted her.

‘I’m ready.’

Byleth’s phone vibrated on the table and she saw Byleth apologize for interrupting her own lecture. Byleth grabbed her phone, read her message and typed something before placing her phone back on the table and continue the lecture.  
Edelgard read her message;

‘Text me if you need to stop.’

Edelgard set her own phone back on her pocket, and waited. She figured that Byleth must’ve hidden the remote behind her laptop’s screen and on top of her keyboard, because she kept staring at it as she explained her slides.  
She saw Byleth bend over as if she was going to type something on the powerpoint, but all she did was change a slide. And Edelgard felt a vibration on her panties, the vibrator inside her being turned on.  
Immediately her hand covered her mouth, and she thanked her stars that everyone was focused on Byleth and that no one had found it suspicious.  
Edelgard looked up and she saw Byleth’s eyes fixate on her for a moment as she continued to explain her lesson. Her face remained stoic, but her eyes often found themselves fixating on Edelgard and lingering on her.  
Byleth finished explaining her slide, and bent down again to change it. And Edelgard felt the vibrator increasing its potency.  
She shifted on her chair to try to make it move ever so slightly, and became frustrated when it didn’t work too well. Her eyes caught Dorothea staring, and Dorothea’s expression was enough for Edelgard to realize that her friend just knew.  
Edelgard’s cheeks burned even redder as she tried to cover herself up better using her hand, desperately trying to hide her flushed cheeks. But the vibrator inside her was driving her insane, and she desperately needed to touch herself, and moan, and get fucked…  
She imagined Byleth bending her over on the table and taking her with her strap, pounding into her and fucking her nice and rough. Edelgard bit down on her own hand to stay quiet as the vibrator kept teasing her at higher and higher potency, her mind imagining her deepest desires.  
Edelgard didn’t moan, but she failed to hold in a heavy sigh that made a few faces turn to her. If she wasn’t burning red before, she sure was now.  
Hubert asked her if she felt alright as everyone stopped and focused on her, and Edelgard found herself unable to answer.  
Not because she didn’t know what to say, but because she was afraid her voice would crack as she tried to speak.  
Luckily for her, Byleth understood and immediately yet discreetly turned the vibrator off. Edelgard was disappointed, but at least she was finally able to breath.  
Just as promised, she faked period pain and excused herself to the bathroom, as Byleth continued her lesson.  
Edelgard reached the bathroom and got inside a stall, removing the toy out of her and cleaning herself up. Once she was done, she hid it on one of her pockets and left the bathroom. But instead of returning to the conference room, she made her way back to her office.  
She sat down on her chair, reclining slightly as she threw her head back, trying to close her eyes for just one moment…  
But a knock on her door woke her up.  
She was sure it was Dorothea or Hubert or heck, even Lysithea or anyone else trying to check up on her, wondering if she felt any better. She moved to open it, but to her surprise, it was Byleth who was at her door.

“Is the lesson over already? That was quick” Edelgard commented.

“How much time do you think has passed?” Byleth asked her, and Edelgard pinched her nose.

“Oh, goodness, don’t tell me I fell asleep for that long…” Edelgard groaned, only for Byleth to smile.

“No worries, I ended ‘class’ a bit sooner today. It’s been around half an hour but everyone else left already. I promised to check up on you and was the only one to stay behind.”

“I can see you convincing Dorothea, but how on earth did you manage to make Hubert leave?” Edelgard asked her, incredulous.

“Once the women had left so they couldn’t check for him, I told him I ran into you in the lady’s bathroom and, well, that you were just needing some pills and comfort. Hubert would never dare to try to disturb you, much less on the women’s bathroom” Byleth replied, a bit proud of her scheme.

“Smart move” Edelgard laughed, making Byleth feel even prouder.

Byleth waited for Edelgard to collect her things, at ease knowing that they were all alone in the floor. She lamented their plan not working out exactly the way they wanted as they walked back together to the parking lot. They stopped by Edelgard’s car, still discussing what had happened that day while agreeing that they should tone it down a bit, never trying sex in the office again as it was so risky. Yet as they talked, they both saw Rhea leave the building, and approach them.

“Good evening” Rhea greeted them both, with a strange smile on her face.

As they greeted her back, Edelgard couldn’t help noticing how Rhea’s eyes fixated on Byleth, and a certain feeling of disdain for her boss arose inside her. Edelgard already disliked her boss for many reasons, but seeing her eye Byleth like that made something snap inside Edelgard. Still, Edelgard remained composed.

“I heard that the team you were assigned to loves you, Byleth” Rhea smiled again, and Edelgard couldn’t help wondering on how and why she was on first name terms with Byleth as Rhea continued, “I can see that I’ve made a great decision, and all of you deserve praise for the good work. You’ve helped immensely, Byleth! I can only hope improvements will continue from now on.”

Rhea kept praising Byleth, and Edelgard noticed that one of her hands darted to Byleth’s arm, gently squeezing her in an attempt to make as much physical contact with Byleth as possible. When Rhea casually brushed a strand of hair away from Byleth’s face as they kept talking, Edelgard could almost eat herself up with anger, and a sudden will to destroy Rhea.  
Still, she remained composed, flashing her boss fake smiles as the three kept discussing work.  
Edelgard could almost burst at the nerve of Rhea when she finished and gave Byleth a hug and a kiss on her cheeks before saying goodbye. She flashed Edelgard one last smile before politely excusing herself, returning to her own car and driving away, back to her own home.  
It wasn’t until Rhea was completely gone that they picked up their conversation where they last left it on.

“As I was saying before, I was wondering if you wanted to spend the night, to continue our…” Byleth’s voice died out when she noticed Edelgard’s face, “is something wrong?”

Edelgard snapped back into reality, not even realizing that her expression looked so grim.  
She could ignore the issue and assumed Byleth was a good friend of Rhea, which made sense. She could leave Byleth with her privacy, since what they had was something casual, and she shouldn’t care for Byleth’s other partners or whatever, since she was sure Rhea could absolutely not be one. But still, Edelgard felt angry. And possessive. She couldn’t even stop herself before the words automatically left her mouth;

“What’s up with you and Rhea?” Edelgard asked, a little more aggressively than what she had intended.

Byleth shot her a confused look, yet she replied;

“She’s my ex.”

The shock and dread on Edelgard’s face was clear as day.

“Excuse me?”

“She’s my ex” Byleth shrugged, “we had a fling a couple of years ago or so.”

Edelgard's face turned red as she stared, her mouth agape as she was still having a hard time believing Byleth's words.

“I can’t believe you fucked Rhea!” Edelgard huffed after she recovered from her shock, and Byleth immediately regretted her decision to tell about Rhea.

“I don’t see what you’re so worked up about” Byleth told her, slightly irritated, “you know I’ve had people before. You’ve had people before and I didn’t care.”

“Rhea’s different! She’s our boss!” Edelgard protested.

“And you’re my boss!” Byleth shot back, and Edelgard could do nothing but fall silent.

Byleth had a point.

“Still...Rhea’s so...ugh!” Edelgard protested again, pinching her nose, “please tell me you’re not fucking her at the same time.”

“No, no I’m not fucking her at the same time” Byleth answered as she crossed her arms, now getting offended with Edelgard’s behavior, “we had a fallout and broke up for good. But you and I have a casual relationship, your words and not mine! So if I were to have a relationship with Rhea or with anyone else, I’d appreciate it if you could respect it.”

Edelgard started to regret her actions, and sincerely apologized.

“You’re right, it’s none of my business. I don't know what got over me and it was childish of me to get my emotions get the best of me. I won't talk about it anymore” Edelgard let out, as Byleth apologized for getting so defensive as well.

“Now that things are settled, do you want to spend the night? Or just spend some time together, for a while” Byleth offered again, and Edelgard invited her to her house yet again.

They each drove back to Edelgard’s house in their own car, so Edelgard had no idea of how Byleth was feeling during the trip.  
But Edelgard felt her own emotions plague her head.  
She knew her hatred for Rhea could have a hand in it, but deep down she knew that what she felt was more than that.  
Her heart ached when she thought of Byleth with anyone else, loving someone else more, wanting to spend her life next to someone who wasn’t her...  
She hate to admit that she wanted Byleth to be hers, and no one else’s.


	9. Moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long to update!  
> Anyway, this is a chapter a bit more serious and mentions some heavy stuff so be warned.

As Byleth parked her car in Edelgard’s driveway, she noticed that Edelgard seemed off.  
Well, of course she’d be a bit off after their exchange about Rhea. Byleth wasn’t the best when it came to dealing with emotions, but she knew a jealous woman when she saw one.  
Perhaps she had been a bit too harsh with Edelgard though.  
It was clear that Edelgard didn’t like Rhea one bit, and even if it wasn’t her fault that fate would have it that her ex was hated by her new lover while still flirting with her, Byleth couldn’t help feeling that she could have dealt with the whole situation with a bit more sensitivity…  
But Edelgard was the one who didn’t want anything serious. She was the one who insisted they kept their distance and moved on as soon as that was possible.  
So the whole thing just made Byleth confused.  
Still, she followed Edelgard inside the house and up to her bedroom, where neither wasted time undressing (while Edelgard left her shirt on, of course). They didn’t exchange many words as they undressed, but Byleth could see that Edelgard seemed to be feeling...something. Something different.

“I want to use the strap on you tonight” Edelgard told her, as she undressed her pants, “will you let me?”

There was just something about how she sounded, something Byleth couldn’t quite identify.

“Yeah? Sure” she simply let out, watching as Edelgard silently moved to get her strap.

As Byleth took off her last pieces of clothing, she couldn’t help calling out for Edelgard, who was now strapping the strap to herself.

“You’re not your usual self.”

Edelgard turned to her, her face ever so slightly frowned, as if trying to hide it.

“I have a lot on my mind today.”

“You didn’t feel like that before we met Rhea” Byleth insisted, only for Edelgard to somewhat snap.

“Didn’t you say that you wanted to stop talking about Rhea?” Edelgard spat, “just let it go, please, Byleth.”

Awkward silence hung in the air as Byleth shushed.  
Edelgard finished adjusting the strap and coating it with lube before closing the distance between them. She cupped Byleth’s face, pulling her down to kiss her. But her kiss was rough, Byleth noted. Rougher than usual at least.

“I want you” Edelgard let out once she pulled away, but there was something...possessive, about her tone.

“You have me” Byleth replied, deciding to push her buttons.

To Byleth’s surprise, she felt Edelgard push her against the wall. It didn’t hurt her, but it certainly took Byleth by surprise.

“I have you” Edelgard repeated.

It wasn’t a question. It wasn’t uncertain. It sounded more like a fact, or even a warning.  
Before Byleth could reply, she felt Edelgard’s hands spread open her legs, lift them up so that she was carrying Byleth and push the strap inside her, careful yet firm. And then Edelgard just started to move, pounding into Byleth with force.  
Edelgard was rough, almost as if she was angry, but Byleth loved every minute of it. She moaned in delight as Edelgard fucked her against the wall, faster and deeper with each thrust.

“I have you” Edelgard repeated again, almost in a feral growl, “you’re mine.”

Byleth couldn’t even protest as her head spun with pleasure, loving this aggressive and possessive side of Edelgard. It was almost feral but it felt like heaven every time that Edelgard shoved the strap deep inside her. It drove Byleth crazy with lust.

“Mine” Edelgard growled as she gave Byleth a hard deep thrust.

“Mine”, thrust, “mine”, thrust, “mine”, thrust, “mine, all mine.”

Edelgard gave Byleth another thrust, this time so hard that Byleth had to bend down and wrap her arms around the shorter woman’s shoulders just to keep herself steady enough not to fall. Yet Edelgard kept going, only gripping Byleth’s thighs harder as she kept fucking her.  
Byleth came, crying out Edelgard’s name. And for a moment Edelgard stopped, as if she had suddenly become aware of what she was doing.  
She slowed her thrusts, giving Byleth’s body gentle kisses as Byleth recovered and rode out her orgasm.  
Once she was done, she gently let go of Byleth, helping her sit down on the floor as her knees were still weak. And as they both sat down on the floor, Edelgard hugged Byleth.  
It caught Byleth a bit off-guard, but as soon as she noticed that Edelgard wasn’t well, she pulled her closer.

“I’m sorry” Edelgard murmured, as Byleth held her and stroked her hair to comfort her.

“You don’t need to be sorry” Byleth gently cooed, “honestly... I’m not even quite sure on why you’re apologizing…”

Byleth wasn’t the most emotional person, but she could see that Edelgard seemed close to crying. Her line of work had shown her what bottled up emotions could do to a person, and the best way to deal with them as well.

“You can cry, Edelgard. You’re safe with me” she gently cooed again, trying to dry Edelgard’s tears with her thumbs.

“I didn’t want you to...t-to see me liked this…” Edelgard cried out, her sobs becoming more frequent. 

It didn’t take long for Edelgard to allow herself to cry in Byleth’s arms, as Byleth held her and kissed her, trying her best to comfort her lover.  
They stayed like that for a while, as Edelgard dried her tears and tried to compose herself.

“I know that we’re not that close. I didn’t mean to get attached” Edelgard slowly started, as Byleth focused on her, “but...losing you to someone else...saddens me. This was a mistake.”

Yet to Edelgard’s surprise, instead of shaming her or breaking up with her, Byleth gently cupped her face to lock eyes with her.

“You don’t have to lose me. I’ve wanted...I’ve wanted something serious with you from the start. If you hadn’t said no, and told me you only wanted sex, I would’ve-”

“No. No, you don’t understand” Edelgard interrupted, pulling away slightly, much to Byleth’s confusion, “they all leave me. I can’t...can’t…”

Byleth tried to touch Edelgard, trying to pull her close again. But Edelgard jerked away from her touch, cowering inches away from Byleth.

“Everyone wants the Von Hresvelg name, and the money. I can’t get attached because they run away when they know that I...when they know Edelgard. When they know that I plan on throwing away this life of luxury to pursue my dreams on the countryside, when they know that I’ll risk all the money I have trying to make my dream come true, when they know I carry so many problems, when they know about the nightmares and the-” Edelgard started, only to stop herself mid-sentence.

It was as if she was debating on telling Byleth something, as she clutched her shirt tighter, avoiding Byleth’s gaze in shame.  
After what seemed like a terribly long minute, she stared up at Byleth again.

“You’ll run too, Byleth.”

Byleth stared silently as she watched Edelgard undo the buttons on her shirt. Her hands trembled in fear, and Edelgard seemed more anxious than she had ever seen her before.  
As the shirt came off, followed by her bra, Byleth could see it.  
Her chest was damaged, with burned skin and ugly surgery cuts adorning a huge part of it. Her scars and burnt skin that had never seemed to truly recover covered her torso and even reached parts of her breasts. It wasn’t a pretty sight.

“My uncle was drunk and irresponsible, and we had a car accident. I was only ten years old, caught under burning metal inside that crushed car, and my own uncle left me to die as he tried to save his own skin first” Edelgard quietly explain, “I was stuck in the hospital for so many days, getting surgery after surgery...only for this disgusting mess to be permanent. I can’t even have children of my own, as my body is too weak and childbirth is risky. Left with this ugly scar and nasty health conditions...damaged goods, my uncle called me afterwards…”

Edelgard closed her shirt again, as Byleth still stared with shock and horror, “and perhaps he’s right. No one wants me like this. And I don’t want them either.”

“Edelgard, I...I do want you still.”

Edelgard laughed. It was a sad laugh.

“I know you’re lying, Byleth, you have a terrible lying face. And I can see in your face, how disgusted you are with me... Dorothea was right in telling me to be careful with who I open up to.”

Yet Byleth crawled towards her, getting close to Edelgard again, much to her surprise.

“Of course I’m disgusted” Byleth told her, as Edelgard was starting to confirm her suspicion, “disgusted at what your uncle did. Disgusted that you believe you are less of yourself for something that isn’t your fault. And disgusted that you’d think of me as so shallow, not trusting me at all.”

Edelgard opened her mouth to say something, but Byleth stopped her by placing a finger to her lips.

“I want you to trust me again” Byleth softly cooed, “because I want to be your girlfriend. I mean it. If you don’t want me you can say so without making excuses, but on my part, none of what you said or showed me is enough to make me love you less.”

As Byleth slowly removed her finger from a very dumbfounded Edelgard, she snapped back into reality again;

“W-what about you and Rhea?”

“That was a long time ago, and now I don’t feel anything for her anymore. I just didn’t want you to think I’d be yours forever if you didn’t commit the same way” Byleth smiled, “and, in all honesty, I wanted to make you a bit jealous, even if Rhea hitting on me wasn’t my fault. I like it when you’re rougher.”

Edelgard blushed, avoiding Byleth’s gaze.

“I’m still...a handful. There’s nightmares, and a lot of problems...my money will be gone and I-”

Byleth kissing her lips interrupted her.

“And I don’t care. I just want Edelgard” Byleth smiled again, and this time, she managed to draw a small smile from Edelgard as well, one that made her proud, “your burdens are mine to bear as well, now.”

“Absolutely not” Edelgard huffed after, “if we’re partners, we’re equals. So I suppose...we share each other’s burdens...together.”

“That sounds fine by me, boss” Byleth laughed with joy, “and, well, maybe it was not in the way I intended to do this but...I’m glad to see you like this. Allowing people in, being more approachable… life’s a lot better when there’s people who care about you in it.”

It was Edelgard’s turn to laugh, happy as well.

“Byleth. Can I kiss you?”

As Edelgard leaned in, Byleth was more than happy to accept her kiss. She embraced Edelgard, who wrapped her arms around Byleth, pulling her close. Until Byleth pulled away.

“Edelgard. Do you trust me?”

Edelgard hesitated for a moment, but she ended up nodding.

“Thank you, my love.”

As Byleth uttered those words, she leaned in and slowly yet carefully undressed Edelgard’s shirt again. Edelgard stiffened, but she allowed Byleth to continue until her torso was bare naked again. And to her surprise, Byleth got closer, and closer...until her mouth was pressing sweet kisses on her chest, right in the center of Edelgard’s untouched scars. Kissing her like Edelgard had never been kissed before. Making Edelgard as aroused as she was completely enamored.


	10. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end! This chapter is a bit smaller because it's pure tender sex.

Somehow Edelgard found herself lying down on the floor, with Byleth on top of her.  
She remembered murmuring something about them heading to bed and continuing there, but Byleth didn’t listen. She didn’t care that they were on the floor and, to be honest, neither did Edelgard.  
All she cared about was Byleth kissing her scars.  
She was so gentle and tender, almost like she was worshipping every inch of her ugly and damaged skin. But it made Edelgard feel safe. It made her feel good.  
Byleth’s lips were so soft and careful, and Edelgard couldn’t help feeling jolts of pleasure up her spine with each kiss.  
She had never felt like that before.  
No one had done that before.  
No one but Byleth.

“Byleth…” she quietly called for her lover, and Byleth stopped, lifting her head to lock eyes with her.

“Yes, Edelgard?”

“Can you kiss me? Please.”

Byleth gently smiled, and she pulled herself up to kiss her lover underneath her. Her kiss was slow and soft, just like her kisses over Edelgard’s scars. It felt loving, and it made Edelgard feel butterflies in her stomach like she hadn’t felt for a long time.  
It made her smile when Byleth pulled away, as Byleth smiled as well.  
Was the feeling she got from being with her always this warm?  
Had her heart always beat this fast when Byleth’s deep blue eyes were staring at her?  
Her hands tried to find Byleth’s, trying to hold them.  
Byleth seemed to notice, because she laid down beside her, so that they stood side by side on the floor, facing each other. And as she felt Edelgard’s hands brushing over hers, she held them. She intertwined their fingers, and her eyes never left Edelgard’s lavender ones.

“I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you this much before” Edelgard shyly confessed, and Byleth pulled her close.

“I want you too” Byleth gently cooed, “I think I love you.”

Byleth was afraid.  
Byleth was afraid of scaring her away, as she knew it was probably too soon to call this strange thing between them ‘love.’  
And yet it seemed fitting.  
She loved Edelgard.

“I think...I might love you back…” Edelgard confessed.

She loved Edelgard, and Edelgard loved her.  
Byleth’s heart could almost burst with joy as she embraced her tighter. And Edelgard snuggled close, her head resting over Byleth’s chest.

“Your heart beat” Edelgard started, catching Byleth’s attention, “before, when I first heard it during our first time together, it seemed irregular. But now, it doesn’t sound quite the same...it’s a lot more steady, and soothing.”

Byleth didn’t reply, but she kissed Edelgard’s temple.

“I want to make you feel good, Edelgard” Byleth whispered after pulling away, “will you let me touch you?”

“Yes” Edelgard quietly begged, “but...call me El.”

“El?” Byleth repeated, and Edelgard assured her she was correct.

“It’s...a cute little nickname from my childhood. My family still calls me that, and some of my closest friends...somehow it feels right for you to call me that as well, if you want to. It’s...special to me.”

“El” Byleth murmured, repeating the nickname. When she saw Edelgard’s face light up, she repeated it again, “El.”

She pressed a chaste kiss to Edelgard’s lips.

“El…”

Another kiss. A trail of kisses down her neck, until they reached her scars again.

“El…”

She showered her scars with sweet kisses, gentle and loving, trying to make Edelgard feel good. Feeling a bit bolder, her tongue ran across a huge cirurgical scar in the center. She felt Edelgard hold her breath before a moan escaped her lips. She covered the scar with kisses again, before moving to another scar. And repeating the process.  
Licking, kissing...and moving on to another scar, until she had given love and attention to every single inch of damaged skin.  
She didn’t stop until that was done, and when she finally did, Byleth murmured her nickname one final time;

“El.”

With that, she trailed kisses again, this time going down until she reached Edelgard’s lower region. Slowly, and gently, Byleth removed Edelgard’s strap, which she was still wearing. She set the strap aside and pushed Edelgard’s legs apart, focusing on how wet Edelgard was.

“Is this all for me, El?” Byleth purred as she took a finger to Edelgard’s labia, teasing her folds as she felt her wetness.

When Edelgard shivered in delight and moaned in response, Byleth couldn’t help a smile before leaning in.  
She gave Edelgard’s thighs kisses and soft love bites, before finally giving her labia a gentle kiss.

“Please...make love to me, Byleth…” she heard Edelgard moan.

Her heart fluttered upon hearing it.  
Edelgard had never called it love making, so the first time she did, it made Byleth feel like she could burst with joy and adoration.  
She wasted no time complying,darting out her tongue to lick Edelgard’s folds.  
She was gentle, but she tried her best to please Edelgard.  
She played with her clit, and sucked her labia, making Edelgard moan and cry out in bliss. Her tongue made her way inside Edelgard, licking her best spots that made Edelgard thrash around with pleasure.  
It didn’t take much to make Edelgard come, as she threw her head back and shouted Byleth’s name before slumping back down on the floor, absolutely spent and debauched.

“You’ve let loose” Byleth teased, as she cleaned her wet lips with her forearm and sat up on the floor, next to Edelgard, “wasn’t it better? Did you like it?”

Edelgard opened one eye to stare up at Byleth, and she couldn’t help laughing.  
Not to tease her. Not sarcastically.  
Just a genuinely happy laugh that made Byleth’s heart melt.

“I felt vulnerable but...I trusted you. Other than that, it did feel very nice…”

Slowly, Edelgard tried to get up, and Byleth helped her off the floor. Her legs were still a bit weak from her orgasm, so she almost tripped with a couple of steps. Yet Byleth held her, and she found herself almost falling into her arms.  
They both laughed at how silly the whole thing felt, as they helped each other to bed.

“We shouldn’t fall asleep” Edelgard giggled as she got comfortable on the bed, only for Byleth to follow as they both got under the covers, “tomorrow’s a work day, and we need to get dinner.”

“A quick nap won’t hurt, though. I can set an alarm” Byleth smiled as she reached for her phone, which she had placed on the nightstand next to her before.

Yet Edelgard stopped her, playfully jumping on top of her before Byleth had the chance to reach her phone.

“No naps! If I nap, I’ll want to sleep ten hours! And you don’t want to see me grumpy when I wake up!” 

“I already see you grumpy!” Byleth teased her, receiving a playful pinch on her cheek.

Byleth suddenly grabbed Edelgard by her waist, pulling her close as Edelgard yelped in surprise, still laughing.

“Fine. No naps. But then I demand kisses from my girlfriend” Byleth teased again.

“Kisses will do just fine for a while, but don’t make us miss our first dinner as a couple, please!” Edelgard teased back.

They spent some time cuddling in bed, sharing kisses and chatting, as happy as they could be with the start of their relationship. They almost missed dinner, but Edelgard still managed to convince Byleth out of bed. They cooked their dinner together and ate together, before Byleth left to go home, as they both agreed that her showing up in her clothes from the day before might raise suspicion at work.  
Not that they cared much now, but they decided that keeping things private was for the best.  
At least as they started out slow and tested the waters of their relationship first.  
Yet somehow they both had the faint feeling that the other would be the woman they’d marry one day.


	11. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: this chapter has smut at the end.  
> Sorry for the long pause updating the chapters, but we're finally back again!

They were careful in the days that followed.  
Their adventures in the office were over, both wanted to be discreet about their relationship as they started to take it more seriously. It wasn’t likely that Rhea would fire either of them or both over the simple fact that they wanted to date, but they still didn’t want to attract problems, drama and nasty rumors. They wanted to be truly happy, and they wanted to do things right.  
They agreed on keeping things discreet, but that didn’t mean that they didn’t have the occasional touch at work: a slight and quick brush of hands when they sat at the same table, a fake clumsy bump at the corridor as an excuse to laugh and touch each other, a very chaste kiss over the other’s cheek when they were alone at one’s office…  
On occasion, one would slip a sweet note hidden among files they needed to hand to the other. Very rarely, Byleth would even have someone hand Edelgard a bouquet of her favourite flowers, as the others teased their boss about a secret admirer of whom she was secretly very aware of her identity. Edelgard wanted to send Byleth flowers as well, but they agreed that it would be too suspicious if they both received them. So Edelgard settled for handing her bouquets when they met over the weekends, completely alone in her house or visiting a further away city where none of their co-workers lived.  
As the days passed, Byleth continued to help everyone in the team with her lectures and her feedback, along with her new methods. They all grew closer, and worked on each of their issues with the passing weeks.  
Bernadetta gained some confidence.  
Caspar gained some patience.  
Petra gained started to take some issues with more levity.  
Linhardt gained some energy and focus.  
Dorothea gained became less stressed.  
Ferdinand became more humble.  
Hubert became less scary.  
Lysithea learned to better deal with failure.  
And there was only one person on the team left to change for the better.

“Edelgard” Byleth called her at her office, one day, “our lecture starts soon. The last one, actually. And you can’t miss this one.”

Edelgard lifted her head from her work, and flashed her girlfriend a gentle smile as she nodded. Byleth smiled back, before disappearing from her door frame to head to the conference room.  
Edelgard finished her task, and turned off her laptop before following Byleth.  
Once she arrived at the conference room, though, she noticed that everyone was already inside and waiting for her. For one reason or another, she noticed how happy everyone in her team seemed to be, and she couldn’t help a smile of her own as she went to sit at her usual chair-

“Wait, not there!” Byleth called out, before Edelgard could sit.

Everyone exchanged confused looks, with Edelgard included.

“Come here to the front, please.”

As Byleth made her strange request, Edelgard complied. Byleth guided her to stand at the place she usually took, as she gave her ‘lessons’, making Edelgard stand in the view of everyone.  
Edelgard’s heart raced a bit, as it hadn’t in years.  
Her mind screamed at her that she could be attacked at any moment, imagining how Byleth could easily embarrass her in this position, how she could tell everyone about how they were secretly dating, about how she planned on ditching the company, about her scars-  
But she stopped herself from assuming the worst.  
She trusted Byleth.  
She loved Byleth.  
And Byleth seemed to notice her discreet panic, as her hands on her shoulders tightened her grip on her.

“It’s okay, El. Are you good?” Byleth quietly asked, in a whisper only Edelgard could hear.

“I’m fine” Edelgard whispered back, for Byleth’s ears alone.

Byleth paused for a moment. When she finally spoke again, it was loud enough for everyone to hear her;

“I want you to tell everyone how you truly feel about each of them.”

Edelgard merely nodded, and Byleth finally let go of her. Byleth retreated to a corner of the room, giving Edelgard some space as she watched her, eager to listen to her words.  
Edelgard felt a bit uneasy at the lack of contact, but she didn’t want her nervousness to get the best of her. She tried to hide it by stiffening her movement, something that Byleth noticed. It worried Byleth, but she trusted her girlfriend.  
Edelgard cleared her throat.

“You’re all great employees, and a great asset to this company. We just need to work a bit harder and better” Edelgard started, as everyone seemed to start to get slightly disappointed.

Until Edelgard continued;

“Well...that’s what I would’ve told you, if I were to do this months ago. But working with you under Byleth’s guidance has made me realize that you mean a lot more to me than just that. You’re my friends. Some of which I’ve known since childhood, like Hubert and Ferdinand...we grew up together. And you, Dorothea, you were my closest friend and roommate through college...and everyone else...even if we met here, I still consider you my friends.”

Edelgard paused for a moment.

“I’m...sorry. I’m sorry, that I don’t show it often. I’m sorry that I distance myself from you, because I’ve lived my whole life thinking I had to do everything alone, thinking that I couldn’t trust anyone...so I hope that you can forgive me, and allow me inside your lives. Not as your boss, not as your co-worker...but as a friend. I want to walk with all of you in this life, and I can promise that I’ll try to be a better friend, if you’ll accept me.”

An awkward silence hung in the room, and Edelgard was ready to kick herself up mentally- until Dorothea spoke;

“A bit too sentimental and a tad over dramatic if you ask me, Edie...but it was still very beautiful. Almost like one of those soap operas I love so much and that you hate so much!”

Bernadetta laughed, and immediately placed a hand over her mouth as she was washed over with absolute dread upon realizing she might have offended her boss. She stuttered, apologizing, but before she could finish, Edelgard laughed.  
Not to mock Bernadetta or belittle Dorothea.  
It was only a genuine happy laugh, at Dorothea’s silly joke.  
Everyone was a bit surprised, but they were even more surprised at Byleth.  
She simply smiled, and excused herself with the very obviously fake excuse that she needed to grab some things from her office, leaving Edelgard alone with her employees.  
She shot Byleth a nervous look, but Hubert and Dorothea moving next to her to reassure her made her relax. And she noticed that Byleth didn’t truly leave until she saw them surround her, inviting her to join them for a cup of coffee and including her in her group.  
Byleth didn’t leave until she smiled back at her, assuring her that she was fine.  
And then, as Byleth left, she became lost in some tale that Caspar was excited to tell about his team, as Petra pointed out that he was exaggerating and as Linhardt blatantly denied every word that came out of his mouth.  
It wasn’t until much time later had passed chilling with her friends in the conference room after hours that people started to leave. Lysithea was the last one to leave Edelgard, telling her one last time to call her if she needed anything before heading outside to drive home.  
When everyone was finally gone and everything was silent, Edelgard made her way to Byleth’s office.  
She knocked, and was surprised to see the door open, and to catch Byleth packing up her things.

“Hey” Edelgard softly called out from the doorframe, as Byleth dropped her task to smile at her and greet her.

“Did you have fun?” Byleth asked her, as Edelgard slowly nodded;

“They want to meet sometime soon. Like a party, I assume.”

“That’s good!” Byleth exclaimed.

“I think you’re invited too” Edelgard let out, as Byleth laughed;

“Maybe, maybe…”

Byleth packed more things up, and her office was starting to become truly empty.

“Is it really your last day?” Edelgard quietly asked her.

Byleth stopped, and stretched her back before turning to her again;

“You act like I’m moving to another country!”

“I suppose seeing you leave is still a bit sad…” Edelgard quietly let out again, as Byleth approached her.

“You know that I’m only leaving your team, right? I’ll still work on the same building...all you have to do is walk down a few steps, and you can visit me, El.”

They shared smiles, and quiet laughter.  
Until Byleth caught her attention again;

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Byleth happily exclaimed, as her hand dug around the inside pocket of her jacket, “I have something for you!”

When Byleth finally found it, and held it out to her, Edelgard’s eyes widened.

“A key, Byleth?” she asked her incredulously.

“A key” Byleth repeated, “...a key, to my apartment. Where you and Princess can live for a while, if one day you decide to sell your house and buy your dream home and set your dream business in the countryside...with me.”

Edelgard was so shocked at first that she couldn’t even react.  
She covered her mouth, as tears started to form in her eyes.  
And before Byleth could move to try to comfort her, she had jumped in her arms, laughing with joy as she hugged her girlfriend tight. And Byleth was happy to return her hug, as they spun around the empty office.  
Once Byleth set her girlfriend down again, Byleth cupped Edelgard’s face, and they kissed.

“The door is still open-” Edelgard started, but Byleth pressed her lips to hers to shush her.

“No one’s here at this hour. Worst case scenario, either Catherine or Shamir will walk in on us, asking us to leave…” Byleth started, before a smile formed on her lips, “besides, you are no longer my boss. We no longer work on the same department. And that means that we can show everyone that we’re dating, and Rhea can’t do a single thing about it-”

“I like the sound of that, my love” Edelgard softly laughed, “not that I would care much anyway...I truly plan on leaving. I just don’t want you to lose your job, but when we have our business…”

Edelgard’s words died out as they kissed again.

“I know” Byleth murmured in between kisses, “don’t worry, I’ll fully dedicate myself to our business. We’ve discussed this before...what we didn’t discuss, however, is you living with me...do you want to spend the night at my place, for the first time?”

Edelgard said “yes” over and over, until their make out session ended.  
They almost found themselves going at it in Byleth’s desk, but managed to control their urges. 

“Your bed will be a lot more romantic” Edelgard whispered in Byleth’s ear to tease her, as her back hit the desk.

And Byleth had to agree.  
So they found themselves controlling their urges, as Edelgard found herself helping Byleth to pack up. Byleth took one last look at her office before closing the door, and following Edelgard to the parking lot. Since it was Friday and Princess had enough food and water for a night alone, they both drove straight to Byleth’s home, ready to stay there until morning.  
Once they reached her apartment, the first thing that Edelgard noticed was how cozy it was. It was a bit messy, sure, but it was filled to the brim with photos and other memories. It was a severe contrast from her very neat and modern house, which was so big and yet so empty.  
Byleth’s felt more like a real home. One that made her feel instantly comfortable.  
It didn’t take long for Edelgard to be greeted by a very cute Shiba Inu, one who was very happy to greet her...Edelgard pet her, and picked her up. Byleth had told her about Tuna, her dog with a very ridiculous name, but it was the first time that Edelgard had seen the pup in person.  
They talked for a bit about how they’d get have to make Princess and Tuna get along, but their conversation was short lived once they started to get too close.  
They kissed on Byleth’s kitchen, and next thing they knew, they were locked inside Byleth’s room, as they moved towards the bed. Byleth held Edelgard, kissing her neck as they took a few steps back...until the back of Edelgard’s knees hit the bed. She allowed herself to fall on the soft bed, dragging Byleth along with her.  
In less than a second, Byleth was on top of her, trying to unbutton her shirt, trying to undress her-

“I love you, Byleth.”

Byleth stopped. Her heart raced. A smile formed on her lips.  
She stared up at Edelgard, watching her smile. And gently, she brought herself up to her face.

“I love you too. I love you so much, El.”

Byleth gave Edelgard a quick peck over her lips, before going back to her neck. But as she kissed Edelgard’s neck, Byleth felt her hands slide under her pants, and under her panties. And Byleth couldn’t help a moan as she felt Edelgard’s fingers inside her.

“You may be on top, but you’re still adorable” Edelgard teased her.

Byleth just shamelessly surrendered to her, turning as tame as she turned embarrassed from Edelgard’s touch. Her face burned red as she mewled for Edelgard, calling her “El” over and over.

“You’re so wet...and it’s all for me, isn’t it?” Edelgard teased again, and Byleth could barely nod as she felt Edelgard’s fingers fuck her deeper and faster.

She bent down, and clung to Edelgard.  
But as Edelgard’s fingers picked up their pace, Byleth started to moan her name louder.

“Shh...no need to beg now, love” Edelgard gently cooed, as one hand stroked Byleth’s hair lovingly, “I’m here. You took such great care of me...let me do this for you, now…”

Edelgard’s hand suddenly went in deeper, and more rough, adding another finger in.  
Byleth couldn’t even help shaking as she felt them...she could feel three fingers filling her up now, going in and out of her faster and faster.  
Making her feel good.

“El-” Byleth choked out, burying her face in the crook of Edelgard’s neck as she felt her orgasm draw near.

“I know, I know...I’m here...come for me, Byleth…”

Byleth couldn’t hold it in for much longer.  
Her walls clenched around Edelgard’s fingers, and she cried out Edelgard’s name as she came, before slumping down on top of her.  
After Byleth’s orgasm, Edelgard carefully removed her hand out of her, and brought her fingers to her mouth to lick them clean as Byleth watched her.

“I’ll taste the real thing after, you know?” Edelgard teased her again, accompanied by laughter, “we do have the whole night, after all.”

But Byleth merely stared back at her, absolutely enamored.  
Seeing her Edelgard so loving, and happy, and free-

“El. I love you.”

Edelgard licked her last finger clean, and shot Byleth the purest smile that Byleth had ever witnessed.

“I love you too, Byleth.”

They snuggled close, resting for a while. Edelgard kept her promise of eating her out, and Byleth was happy to repay her the favor, until they both fell asleep in each other’s arms, spending their first night in Byleth’s bed.  
After days, came the second night.  
And the third.  
And the fourth.  
And the fifth.  
Until Edelgard moved in, and they lost count.


End file.
